


Planeta Prohibido

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: GKND, Implícito, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: El equipo galáctico al que pertenece Chad Dickson entra a un planeta siguiendo una confusa señal de emergencia…





	1. 1/4

**Author's Note:**

> Esto debía ser un relato de tres páginas a lo mucho pero por más que lo edito no pude reducirlo más.  
> Disculpen si divago demasiado.
> 
> Un trabajo con ayuda de Alphabetical que no pertenece a esta comunidad  
> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía

Todo comenzó en la “mañana”, bueno según el medidor de tiempo de la nave era de mañana, aún no tenían misión asignada mientras patrullaban entre el sector de Alpha Centauri cuando captaron una señal de emergencia.

Chad Dickson forma parte de un pequeño escuadrón sin sector o base específicos, va de sector en sector visitando estaciones y planetas, realmente le encantaría de no ser por su equipo, no le molesta que su capitán sea un pequeño niño que no luce mayor a seis años o ser el mayor de ellos, su problema es estar en el mismo equipo que Nigel Uno, sí, aun cuando los entrenaron en dos grupos diferentes ha terminado en la misma nave, no es que lo odie, solo que no quiere compartir sus misiones con el niño que le quitó su lugar en los chicos del barrio galácticos, sabe que el chiquillo de 10 años con acento británico no es culpable y que al final de cuentas también pudo entrar, sin embargo le irrita no ser el único terrícola e incluso siente que de no haberlo ayudado en sus meses de encubierto el antiguo líder del sector V no lo hubiera logrado solo.

Vale, todo eso ahora no importa, desde “temprano” captaron la extraña señal de alarma y tras la corta discusión de si deben o no ir al planeta que la emite, Número Aelo y Número Ega decidieron ir, ambos niños son el capitán y guía/juez del equipo respectivamente, para Chad tener el rango gris de novato, recluta, aprendiz o lo que sea, no le ayuda mucho en esos momentos, que aun siendo el mayor no parecen tomarlo en cuenta en ciertas juntas y discusiones, incluso a veces siente que lo aíslan, como si desconfiaran de él aunque claro que entiende la razón, ya ha cumplido los 13 años, meses atrás de hecho y al parecer eso fue lo que le complicó encontrar un equipo, algunos galácticos son renuentes a su trato pero este escuadrón parece más comprensivo y tal vez, no lo sabe es solo una duda o sospecha pero cree que Uno es la razón, el británico lo trata más cordial aunque no llega a la admiración de antes y de cierto modo esa confianza le inquieta, desde que entró ha sido amistoso y eso es cómodo incluso agradable… y aunque está agradecido que no le guarde rencor, eso es de esperarse ¿cierto? Él era encubierto, nunca hizo nada para dañar realmente al KND, si Uno lo sabe es lógico que lo trate como al resto de sus compañeros ¿cierto?... pero… no es que lo quisiera rudo y agresivo como en su tiempo de falso traidor, eso no, sin embargo esa cotidianidad o trato común como al resto de sus compañeros no le termina de satisfacer, le gusta ser parte de un comando sin estación o planeta fijo, ir de un lado a otro enfrentando a los enemigos y acepta que de cierta manera le agrada trabajar con él ya que casi tiene una idea de cómo va a responder pero en el fondo lo pone nervioso el ver lo imprudente que es, en cada misión corre tras él con el corazón a cien entre preocupado y molesto, verlo arriesgarse ciegamente le obliga a ir tras él para disminuir los peligros e impedir que se mate, realmente no quiere hacer equipo con él no obstante le inquieta más dejarle solo ante el enemigo, es frustrante.

El pequeño calvo también es un rango gris aunque parece que desde el enfrentamiento con los Silvers lo están considerando para ser Rojo, ese rango no solo es cuatro niveles superior al que ambos tienen ahora también significa que será un agente de las fuerzas de ataque, un miembro importante en las tácticas del equipo e incluso candidato a un rango superior y no es que crea que no lo merece, solo que si él lo ganara primero estaría más. conforme con la idea.

Aun cuando lleva meses en el equipo realmente le cuesta trabajo seguirles el paso, u organizarse con ellos, ya que incluso cuando dan a entender que son bastante experimentados en momentos como este dejan mucho que desear, Número Duar desciende el módulo B.E.E dentro el planeta mientras Aelo mira el amplio paisaje al frente, firme y retador, en cambio el resto juguetea desinteresado a las turbulencias del vuelo, Duar es el agente técnico de la nave y ver como intenta manejar o estabilizar los controles del sacudido módulo da a pensar, en especial por su rango naranja, es un niño árbol o algo así, cuando camina parece avanzar sobre sus raíces o algo así, al menos esa impresión le da a él, dejándole muchas dudas

– No hay señas de algún accidente o ataque, aunque ese bosque es muy espeso, ¿es seguro que bajemos todos? Alguno debió quedarse en la nave ¿No?– pregunta pendiente de las lecturas del escáner planetario, su puesto

– El sistema de la B/O (Blackout) está activado y constantemente envía reporte de nuestra ubicación a la central, estará bien, lo primero es buscar la base de los galácticos y averiguar por qué la alarma– responde el pequeño capitán peli azul sin dejar de ver al frente, manteniéndose al pendiente de cómo el naranja esquiva las gruesas formaciones de “nubes” y “montañas”, Número Uno prepara su equipo junto con Yon, la bulliciosa rango rojo, ambos lucen demasiado emocionados ignorando por completo las dificultades que sufren por el pésimo equilibrio de la nave, del otro lado el rango blanco permanece imperturbable haciendo apuntes en su extraña terminal táctil aun cuando todo se sacude

– Ya casi, solo un poco a la derecha– anima Número Ci entre alegre o nerviosa, la última rango gris de corto cabello azafrán llego un poco antes que él sin embargo tampoco apunta a subir de nivel, las últimas misiones no parecen ameritarlo sin embargo la pequeña no parece tan interesada en ascender como él, por sus rangos es con quien más habla, y sí, él también pensó que terminaría tratando más con Uno, en cambio el menor va más con Ega o Yon al punto que se siente como el único nuevo, suele conversar con Ci mientras descansan o se organizan por lo que sabe que es una especie de “felino” o algo así, sus pequeños colmillos se asoman cuando habla y también parece ser la que más depende del traductor simultaneo ya que suele hablar algo despacio, esperando un poco a que los demás terminen de hablar, normalmente debe explicarle conceptos de la tierra y eso es pesado para él y a veces se vale de Uno como apoyo, pero le es incómodo ver al niño cooperar alegremente con tal de ayudarla, en esos momentos él no sabe cómo actuar quisiera levantarse e irse dejándole la tarea al británico sin embargo nunca lo hace, se queda ahí oyéndolo divagar, interesado en oír sus “teorías”, la nave se sacude al parar en el planeta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y apenas dándole tiempo de tomar su arma e ir a la rampa de descenso, con los demás

– Será mejor que te quedes aquí, por si acaso– ordena Aelo al rango naranja señalándole los controles

– ¿Eh?– se queja Duar con disgusto pero al ver fuera asiente al fin, con desgano

– Yo también me quedo– propone 274 aunque pronto nota la pequeña reacción de desacuerdo del rango azul

– No hace falta, los escudos estarán activados– concluye Ega con ese tono indiferente que siempre usa para el rubio

– Sí, señor– responde el treceañero yendo al final de la línea, Uno va frente él con la nerviosa azafrán detrás, algo que le resulta extraño, es decir normalmente el británico es el primero en salir demasiado emocionado o impetuoso sin embargo hoy Yon va primera cargando su rudo par de armas, él las ha llevado un par de veces a la bodega y sabe que son incómodamente pesadas

– Wow este sitio es genial ¿podemos hacer un picnic aquí?– pregunta la alegre chiquilla mirando la frondosa “selva” frente ellos, echando un vistazo a los altos árboles y como trenzan sus ramas dejando pocos huecos entre ellos es fácil ver que al naranja le costó encontrar un claro donde bajar, la luz apenas se cuela entre ellos, obligándolos a avanzar lentamente en esas leves sombras

– Estamos en una misión de ayuda…– responde Aelo mirando su rastreador – Tal vez después–

– La base debería estar para allá– señala Ega encaminándose, Uno sonríe adelantándose con astucia y aunque Chad también quisiera ir al frente espera la respuesta del capitán, Yon corre aventajando al británico pero Ci se mantiene cerca del rubio mientras el rango azul parece insistir con su rastreador

– No hay señal– musita mirando al blanco

– Sigamos la de emergencia– propone el esbelto chico en su lugar sin perder de vista a los impetuosos menores

– Supongo– responde el niño claramente inconforme, rascando su enmarañado cabello azul

– Es por lo que vinimos– agrega con desgano

– Y lo único que captan los analizadores– comenta el blanco reanudando la marcha

– ¡Ah! cierto ¿Algún dato Uno?– pregunta el azul esperanzado deteniendo al pequeño calvo, que voltea repentino, su corto sobresalto también paraliza a Chad que atento a ambos espera, cauteloso

– No, no parece haber señales aparte de la alarma– responde el niño seriamente, sujetando sus gafas blancas, el rubio lo mira unos instantes sin poder acostumbrarse a ese look, desde que llegó el británico ya los llevaba, son como unos escáner o algún tipo de analizador, no lo sabe con certeza porque a él nunca le han ofrecido un par, oyó que Ci tiene unos diferentes que no suele usar ya que asegura que la marean, no obstante aun cuando Uno mira alrededor no parece hallar nada

– Entonces sigamos– exclama el pequeño capitán más resignado a entrar en ese obscuro sendero

– De hecho Señor, no hay lecturas más allá de dos metros– murmura el británico, sorpresivamente Ega mira a su alrededor, abruptamente

– ¿Cómo?– cuestiona casi consternado, y es casi ya que Chad supone que se siente así, ha sonado así pero no muestra mayor cambio en su expresión

– Los comunicadores– ordena el blanco y todos los encienden rápidamente sin embargo el chirriante estruendo de la estática resuena dolorosamente asustandolos, para el mayor es obvio que eso pasaría, por la cercanía, todos están en el mismo canal y activar los altavoces repentinamente genera una resonancia rara

– Duar ¿Nos oyes? – pregunta Aelo mirando atrás, no han avanzado mucho y la B.E.E aún es visible pero el parabrisas polarizado no les permite ver dentro, igual todos observan expectantes

– Apenas… los… oigo– logra distinguirse entre la mucha estatica, los superiores parecen calibrar sus comunicadores y Chad también lo intenta aun cuando todavía no le toma el modo al pequeño dispositivo integrado a su sudadera, la delgada placa también es el traductor simultáneo y aunque este casi no falla las funciones del comunicador parecen ser más sensibles a los cambios en las atmósferas

– ¿Qué tal ahora?– pregunta Ega aunque la atención del rubio se centra en Uno, que no solo se ha sacado los lentes también parece desinteresado de calibrar su comunicador, un crujido desde el fondo los hace voltear nerviosos

– Sí, mejor– contesta Duar

– Shhh– murmura el blanco

– ¿Qué? ¿Para qué me preguntas si no quieres que conteste?– se queja el naranja, los “arbustos” se mueven y Yon corre a ellos sonriente, sin embargo antes que llegue del enramado saltan algunas chicas bastante mayores a la roja, cerrándole el paso

– Adolescentes– grita Ci retrocediendo e intentando apuntar

– Sí– sonríe la roja lanzándose a atacarlas pero más de ellas salen de entre la “selva” e incluso parecen querer rodearlos, no son muchas, Uno se pone sus lentes sonriendo expectante aunque 274 las mira analítico, no son demasiadas 20 a lo mucho, si intentan retenerlos serán fáciles de vencer, no traen armas y ellos sí, calcula

– Agáchense… usare los cañones de picante– advierte Duar, por el comunicador, los mecanismos suenan alistando los cañones y el rubio comprende que aun con tantos árboles el sonido viaja claro y fuerte

– No, esperen– ordena Aelo al grupo sin embargo la pequeña roja se lanza contra la chicas e intenta golpear a un par aunque estas sorprendentemente la esquivan ágilmente, apartándose sin dejar de taparles el paso

– Yon– le llama Ega increíblemente sereno en la situación, las que los delinean por detrás parecen juntarse, cerrando el círculo

– Son niñas– exclama el capitán avanzando y pidiendo a ambos grupos que paren

– ¿Qué?– gruñe la roja retrocediendo sin bajar su guardia, luce molesta y realmente crispada

– Imposible, son muy viejas, míralas incluso son el doble de mi altura– refuta bruscamente levantando su arma frente la más cercana, el rubio se mantiene alerta, es cierto que son más altas que Uno o Ega pero no lo sobrepasan a él, además lucen mucho menos “desarrolladas” que cualquier chica de su edad

– Son del GKND ¿cierto?– pregunta la nativa, el rubio se sorprende al igual que los chicos, o eso parece ya que el capitán y el blanco permanecen calmados, casi desinteresados

– Sí, exacto– dice el azul, buscando algún indicio de que ella sea la líder, ellos mantienen su lugar tensos ya que ellas no retroceden y los miran fijamente, Chad encuentra imposible diferenciarlas, todas son delgadas, morenas y con tatuajes o pintas de batalla azules que resaltan aún más sus cabelleras oscuras casi rizadas, en especial le parece extraño ver lo ligero que es su atuendo, parece ser de alguna clase de tela liviana que se adhiere demasiado a sus cuerpos, e incómodo evita mirarlas mucho

– No queremos lastimarlas– aclara el capitán levantando su pequeña mano en signo de paz, señalándole a la vez a su equipo que se reagrupen, Yon retrocede sin perderlas de vista arrimándose a Ega mientras el esbelto chico cierra distancia con Uno, el rubio lo nota, en especial su extrema atención en él mientras el británico sigue cerca del capitán tratando de cerrar un círculo defensivo junto 274 y Ci

– En este planeta está sonando una alarma, del GKND– exclama el niño de celeste cabello con suma seriedad

– ¿Una alarma?– reacciona una de las niñas, Chad le calcula 11 años a lo mucho, es difícil suponer edades pero puede compararlas con chicas conocidas y aunque esta chica está más expuesta no parece muy mayor a 362 o incluso 86

– ¿En serio?– dudan entre ellas, murmurando confundidas

– No es posible– replican desde la “selva”, ellos voltean tensos, apuntando cautelosos pero solo son otras niñas, tres de hecho algo mayores

– Lo siento, no quería asustarlos– sonríe la “niña” al frente, no solo es mayor a las demás claramente es tan alta como él, eso sin mencionar que tiene unas extrañas pintas azules que cubren la mitad de su rostro y a diferencia de las primeras chicas delgadas estas lucen más atléticas, torneadas incluso, llevan varios collares, aretes y demás, todos dorados bamboleándose cada que hablan, es extraño pero ella lo pone nervioso, traga saliva en cuanto nota que lo observa, desviando la mirada se encuentra con Uno y por el movimiento de sus cejas está…

– Nosotras también estamos asustadas– agrega señalándole a sus compañeras que se relajen

– ¿Cómo? ¿Las atacaron?– cuestiona Uno avanzando rápidamente, sorprendiéndola, Chad exhala tranquilo de no sentirse bajo su mira pero ellas lo ven fijamente, confundidas

– Espera Uno– pide Aelo

– Ellas no usan traductor, no pueden entenderte– le explica algo sonriente, el británico parece entender su error y asiente avergonzado, él sonríe divertido con su reacción, pues el pequeño creído de hace unos instantes ahora duda inmóvil, pretendiendo no estar afectado por su falta y eso le parece muy tierno

– ¿Eres un adulto?– le cuestiona una “niña” a su lado, alarmándolo pues no la noto llegar

– No, son un niño, aún lo soy– recalca volteándose a ella rápido y defensivo

– Es de los nuestros, un GKND, no te asustes– interviene Uno veloz e impulsivo, asombrándolo, es extraño pero oír como el menor insiste efusivo le anima lo suficiente para querer sonreír sin embargo ellas parecen ponerse nerviosas ante la insistencia de ambos terrícolas

– ¿Fueron atacadas?– pregunta Aelo reteniendo a Uno de su manga, el británico vuelve a su sitio sin perder de vista a la niña o a Chad, como si quisiera escoltarlo de ella o al menos eso le parece al rubio que sonriente se mantiene atento

– No, solo que… oímos un ruido muy fuerte y bueno muchas chicas no estaban, vinimos corriendo a ver qué pasaba– responde la mayor, al rubio esa no le cuela, claramente ellas estaban entre esas tupidas arboledas desde el principio ya que de haber llegado hace poco habrían movido las ramas o hecho ruido como las otras, Yon se mantiene desconfiada al punto de parecer amenazante y aunque él supondría que Ega la calmaría pero este va cerca del pequeño calvo, susurrando algo que sin duda lo hace lucir muy interesado en oírla

– Lo lamento, también oímos el ruido y vinimos a ver– la nativa que les hablo primero parece avergonzada, sumisa incluso, el resto de niñas retroceden dejando a las mayores al frente de los galácticos

– Oh, entiendo– sonríe la atlética chica, tal vez intentando tranquilizarlas

– No es prudente ir solas a la selva y menos desarmadas– reclama el azul corrigiendo a la alta morena

– Podrían ser adultos– agrega mirando a las demás “niñas”, Uno asiente y Chad siente un tipo de inconformidad al verlo

– ¿Eh? Nosotras no tenemos armas– responde ella

– Y aquí no hay adultos– asevera la otra

– ¿Qué?– exclaman ambos chicos incrédulos, Chad mismo está impactado y consultaría al resto pero vigila a las nativas que aun los rodean

– En este planeta… no hay armas ni adultos… parece ser un tipo 6– resuena Duar por el comunicador, incluso con la estática puede entendérsele

– Ya– musita Aelo tocando a Uno para que le ceda el paso, el roce es muy leve y no altera a las niñas no obstante Chad sigue atentamente sus reacciones, que no traigan armas no las hace inofensivas ¿cierto?

– ¿Tienes datos nuevos?– pregunta el claro gris, dejando a su líder avanzar mientras atiende a su comunicador

– ¿Eh? Creo que… sí– responde el niño árbol – los enviaré… de inmediato–

– Yo puedo contarles todo– sonríe la alta morena

– Oh, ya sé, hagamos un banquete de bienvenida– anima a las “niñas” que emocionadas salen corriendo sin darle tiempo a los galácticos de contestar

– ¿Qué? Espera no– le llama Aelo sin embargo pronto notan que se encuentran solo con seis de las nativas, las mayores

– No te preocupes, todo está bien, solo queremos agasajarlos– comenta la chica sonriendoles amistosa aunque su mirada se detiene en Chad, el rubio no sabe cómo tomárselo, podría ser que sea una traducción incorrecta o solo que se lo toma más allá de lo que significa pero esos ojos aguamarina le aceleran el pulso, mira a su capitán y nota su molestia

– No tenemos tiempo para esto– recalca el niño avanzando

– No seas así– pide la chica dejándolo pasar

– ¡Ah! Ya sé, es porque no me he presentado ¿cierto?– propone alegre, sus dorados accesorios tintinean cada que ella se mueve en especial los gruesos brazaletes en sus muñecas, que parecen incomodar a Ci, ella se repliega cerca de Chad protegiéndose tras su S.K.I.M.O

– Soy Tiara, líder supremo del KND– se presenta demasiado efusiva

– Espera, ¿tú eres del KND?– Uno casi la encara, inquisitivo, mientras Yon las ve incrédula

– Sí, todas nosotras– señala Tiara a su grupo, Chad mismo duda pero evita mirarla no está seguro porque se pone tan nervioso al ver sus ojos, entonces rápidamente cae en cuenta

– ¿Puedes entendernos?– pregunta sorprendido

– Sí, claro– señala ella sus pendientes dorados, tal vez eso es su traductor supone el rubio extrañado ya que hace unos minutos parecía no comprenderlos

– Todas podemos– sonríe otra chica, la que está cerca el azul

–A diferencia del resto en la aldea– agrega amistosa para el menor

– Ya veo– musita Ega sin alguna expresión, interesando a las “niñas”

– Nosotras también tenemos muchas preguntas– le comenta la delgada chica a su lado y eso parece crispar a Yon

– ¿Ha?– se queja retadora

– Iremos a la base galáctica, ustedes pueden volver a su aldea– se adelanta el azul sin esperar respuesta, Chad lo sigue evitando a las “niñas”

– ¿Eh? ¿No podemos acompañarlos?– pide la Líder, siendo raro para los chicos esa insistencia

– No– replica Yon al instante sujetándose del brazo del blanco y jalándolo lejos de ellas

– No es necesario– contesta este resistiéndose a la pequeña

– ¿Eh? Pero es que no hemos visto otros niños en mucho tiempo– insiste ella yendo cerca el rubio, notando su proximidad se voltea cauteloso pero sus ojos son rápidamente atrapados por los claros aguamarina de la chica

– Seguro tienen historias geniales que contarnos ¿Cierto?– pide Tiara, ellas se les juntan demasiado y si no fuera por sus rostros emocionados llenos de ilusión creería que están cercándolos o algo así

– Estamos en una misión– exclama Uno serio, corrigiéndola aun cuando apenas la mira, sus cejas se arquean casi bruscas y el rubio sonríe ante esa reacción al contrario de la chica que extrañada duda para al fin reír

– Bueno, claro, pero por eso queremos acompañarlos–

– El sigilo es la base para nuestra misión– explica Uno inflexible, Ega asiente y avanza cerca él, como si cerraran la defensa dejando al rubio fuera, él lo nota, ese gesto entre el blanco y el pequeño gris e intempestivo va a ellos desinteresado de la chica

– Nosotros cuidaremos la retaguardia– asegura tomando al británico del hombro, yendo entre ambos, el “niño unicornio” lo mira indiferente, como siempre, y él decide llevar consigo al menor

– No se preocupen, en el planeta solo estamos nosotras, no hay animales grandes, ni adultos, solo insectos– sonríe Tiara aun siguiéndolos, aunque parece captar su nerviosismo, dándoles espacio al caminar con ellos, Chad duda mirándola a no menos de un metro de él y Uno, ¿Debería cubrirlo o permanecer en esa formación?, no lo sabe pero ver al niño prestarle atención lo hace decidirse, con la misma mano que lo toma lo pasa tras él expectante a la KND

– ¿En serio quieres que creamos que no hay adultos aquí? Eso es imposible– gruñe Yon sin dejar de vigilar a las “niñas” junto ellos

– No es imposible, tenemos un sistema– le sonríe Tiara aunque es claro para el rubio que ese gesto no es para la peli violeta

–Pero si tú ya eres adolescente, y en unos años serás adulta– refuta la niña, para el treceañero casi se mofa desafiante

– Hay que tener 13 para ser adolescente ¿cierto?– cuestiona la morena apoyada por las risas bromistas de sus amigas, sorprendido e incómodo el rubio mira a su alrededor

– No forzosamente– objeta rápido Uno, tras él, asombrando incluso a la chica que consternada voltea sin embargo

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?– insiste bruscamente la peli violeta interrumpiendo cualquier intención de la nativa por preguntar

– Hey, eso es grosero– comenta Ega, tal vez mediando, su expresión no cambia mientras vigila sus espaldas, Chad en cambio se mantiene junto y frente el británico, sin poder confirmar su reacción

– 10, recién cumplidos– sonríe Tiara asombrando al rubio, es increíble, ella luce mayor y mucho más “desarrollada” que las otras

– Ja, ya vez, no falta mucho ¿Qué harán cuando cumplas trece?– insiste la roja demasiado engreída para él

– ¿Cuál es su sistema?– agrega burlista, mirándola de reojo, desinteresada del resto

– Yon– casi regaña el azul

– Los adultos se van del planeta– responde Tiara antes que la pequeña pueda responder a su capitán

– ¿A dónde?– cuestiona, incrédula

Chad también está intrigado y supone que el resto del equipo también aunque no está tan seguro de eso, Ci va a la derecha del capitán, ligeramente detrás y demasiado enfocada en vigilar la delantera, él va atrás observando a la líder supremo del KND que insiste en acompañarlos, a su lado está Uno atento a la retaguardia y completamente de espaldas al grupo, eso pone nervioso al rubio que no le preocupa el ataque de algún enemigo tanto como ese constante mirar hacia atrás de Ega, el esbelto niño va un poco al frente del británico y tras Yon, ambos a la izquierda del azul que apenas parece prestar atención a la plática sin embargo las “niñas” no se les despegan y eso los interesa aun mas

– No lo sé– responde Tiara escuetamente intrigándolos aún más, los menores incluso voltean obvios

– ¿Ninguno ha intentado volver?– insiste la peli violeta dejando su lugar, inquieta

– No– el tono casi divertido de la morena parece crispar más a la niña

– Cuando lleguemos a la aldea lo entenderás– sonríe la líder nativa mirando fijamente a Chad, él está seguro que es así ya que no le aparta la mirada incluso cuando él finge no notarlo e intentar mirar a Uno, sin embargo el niño permanece atento al fondo y a la chica que va casi a su par, nervioso busca mirar al frente pero ella y sus inusualmente grandes ojos claros lo retienen, ese tono verde azulado intenso le parece hermoso y sinceramente le hacen sentirse confundido, la mirada es casi cariñosa, penetrante, sin embargo aun con todo siente que ya la ha visto antes, el recuerdo es agradable, nostálgico al punto de que le añora, pero no “No es el tono” piensa por un instante antes de notarlo, ella le sonríe, tal vez consciente de su interés, eso lo estremece “¿El tono de qué?” duda confundido

– Ya te lo dije, no tenemos tiempo– responde el azul, sacando a Chad de su ensoñación, para el mayor de los grises no tiene sentido resistirse ya que de todos modos están yendo con ellas

– Dices que van a la base galáctica ¿cierto?– se adelanta la líder, desconcertando al rubio

– Podemos llegar solos– insiste el menor, al parecer señalando que aprieten el paso o que cierren aún más la formación, Chad no lo sabe pero el resto del grupo parece hacerlo

– Da igual, la aldea y la base están en el mismo lugar– sonríe ella corriendo frente ellos, dispuesta a guiarlos, para el azul es una desagradable sorpresa e inclusive Yon hace un molesto chasquido de lengua

– ¿Nos oyes Duar?– cuestiona Aelo claramente irritado, puliendo levemente la placa en su manga, él vuelve a centrarse, agradeciendo la distancia que la chica toma, despejándose un poco esa sensación

– Sí capitán, pero no… tengo ninguna… novedad que… informar– apenas si se oye el naranja, no obstante entre todos esos ruidos de estática se oyen otras tronaditas

– ¿Estás comiendo?– se queja Yon claramente molesta

– ¿Qué?... No, estoy analizando… las señales externas e internas… estoy muy alerta… y no tengo… tiempo de comer galletas… ni nada así– replica el niño árbol agitadamente, aunque ninguno se lo cree

– ¿Puedes hacer algo con esta molesta estática?– pregunta el blanco pasando de la irritada roja, manteniéndose atento a las nativas

– Trabajo en eso… pero parece… ser algo… en la atmósfera– musita el naranja consiente de ser oído por ellas

– ¿Cómo?– insiste el blanco mirando al británico, como si lo consultara, el niño está claramente interesado y se acerca al mayor, demasiado para el gusto de Chad, él considera eso innecesario ya que todos captan la misma señal, además los comunicadores están en modo altavoz

– Bueno, hay… una extraña onda… que interfiere… y además… es como si hubiera… algo en el aire… que dificulta la… recepción… de la señal– Duar es algo inexacto, tal vez por la constante estática sin embargo el blanco luce más serio, si eso es posible

– Sigue alerta, no tardaremos… y si ocurre algo repórtalo, de inmediato– indica el peli plateado firmemente, jugando sus dedos sobre los gatillos de su arma, la B.U.B.B.L.E.S, es el pequeño rifle que traen los blancos y aunque Chad jamás lo ha visto usarla puede suponer por ese nombre algo de su función

– Sí, señor– responde el naranja, los pequeños sonidos de fondo paran dejando un raro silencio que incluso deja a la “selva” oírse, realmente solo son los árboles y el viento entre sus hojas, ni siquiera resuena la estática pero los galácticos apenas si se miran mientras siguen a las chicas o son rodeados por ellas, Chad se acomoda su arma algo inseguro sobre esa señal, claramente el ”niño árbol” sigue oyéndolos pero Ega no quiere que ellas lo oigan, busca mirar al británico tratando de sacar una opinión de él, no obstante el menor sigue cerca del peli plateado, caminando a espaldas de él, cómo si lo cubriera del peligro, disgustado se voltea al frente encontrándose de nuevo con la mirada y sonrisa de Tiara, sabe que es a él a quien mira y notando al menor “enfocado en cuidarles las espaldas” le sonríe de vuelta a la chica, desinteresado de seguir atento del último.


	2. 2/4

La espesa “selva” apenas si los deja avanzar, son las habitantes quienes remueven suavemente las ramas y hojas evitando romperlas abriéndose paso hasta el leve claro entre los altos árboles, toscos y sobre desarrollados que extienden bulbosamente sus raíces casi como escalones dejando la supuesta aldea un poco arriba o al menos da esa impresión, ellos suben esas raras formaciones y las chicas casi se emparejan con ellos, subiendo una a cada lado de ellos, ven las pequeñas chozas de viejos troncos cubiertas por montones de tierra donde crecen flores, musgo y demás vegetación, todo es separado de la “selva” por altos árboles delgados, sus cortezas apenas se ven al estar cargadas de enredaderas llenas de rosadas flores de múltiples pétalos, la poca luz se cuela levemente por el hueco que las oscuras copas de los árboles dejan, todo muy extraño para Chad que mira asombrado como las pequeñas y gráciles niñas parecen hacer la vida fuera de esas chozas, ellas los miran interesadas, asombrándose, y él no puede evitar notar que incluso las más chicas van con esos escasos atuendos, además son demasiado parecidas entre ellas, ojos aguamarina, piel morena y tatuajes azules, lo único que diferencia a las KND (de este planeta) son su apariencia atlética, esos raros “pendientes” dorados y tal vez su actitud altiva

– Tiara, Tiara– llaman unas pequeñas corriendo hacia ellos, los galácticos no han dejado su formación y con Aelo encabezándolos las miran expectantes

– ¿Qué sucede?– dice casi despreocupadamente la líder airando su espesa cabellera, el movimiento es muy suave y la forma en que ella inclina la cabeza cautiva a Chad, solo un poco

– Queríamos ir por miel para el banquete pero una roca enorme tapa la cueva– se quejan las chiquillas preocupadas al punto de las lágrimas, no son más altas que Yon y eso parece interesarle a la roja

– ¿Una roca?– duda la mayor

– Ayer hizo mucho viento– comenta dulcemente otra, la chica está justo detrás de Aelo y eso parece llamar la atención del menor

– ¡Ah! Claro– contesta la líder aunque parece pensarlo

– Mmm, vayan por las cuerdas, llevare a los galácticos a la entrada de la base y pronto iremos a ayudar– ordena Tiara tras considerarlo un poco sin embargo Yon ríe alegremente

– Es solo una roca ¿cierto? Yo iré a moverla– se ofrece al punto de presumir separándose del grupo y animando a las pequeñas a mostrarle el camino, ellas la miran entre sorprendidas e inquietas

– Hey Yon, no vinimos a eso– le llama el azul decidido a continuar sin ellas

– ¿No es deber de un galáctico ayudar a otros niños?– bromea ella apartándose del grupo, yendo hacia la niñas

– No tardaré nada y sin mi ayuda seguro ellas estarán horas tirando de sogas– ríe aún más alegre

– Espera– reclama Aelo sin embargo Ega levanta la mano

– Creo que es buena idea, señor– interviene

– ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Tú también vendrás Mu– mu?– sonríe ella, entusiasta

– Aquí no hay animales grandes o peligrosos y sin duda le hará bien conocer a las habitantes, además los comunicadores siguen funcionando– explica el blanco pasando de ella, Aelo los ve, pensativo y de una manera que incluso Uno parece no solo interesado sino también analítico o al menos eso piensa Chad que sigue atento cada gesto, es difícil saber que piensa, ya que sus lentes estorban, sin embargo tiene algo de práctica en observarlo

– Como sea, solo terminemos pronto– responde el peli azul avanzando con resignación, el menor de los terrestres sonríe levemente, casi en complicidad con el blanco o la roja, el rubio se lo pregunta

– Yo iré con ella– sonríe una de KND alejándose del grupo

– Claro Mosseh– acepta Tiara despreocupadamente

– No hace falta– suelta Yon encabezando al grupo de niñas, aun cuando no sabe el camino

– Yo traigo un traductor– Mosseh toca su pendiente, moviéndolo y aclarando que las pequeñas no pueden comprenderlos, la roja parece hacer un mohín ante eso

– No hace falta– gruñe Yon antes de voltearse a una de las pequeñas

– ¿Dónde está? Yo soy muy fuerte y lo haré pedazos– dice haciendo ademanes y estrellando su puño sobre su propia palma, las pequeñas parecen dudar sin embargo su amplia sonrisa logra darles la confianza para guiarla, Chad las mira un corto tiempo notando eso e inclusive piensa que la menor luce mucho más alegre y animada que hace unos instantes

– Tal vez debería ir– susurra Uno a Ega, llamando la atención del rubio que ha quedado de último, en cambio el blanco que ahora iba al lado del azul cambia posición con Ci

– No, le servirá para desahogarse– casi sonríe el esbelto chico, el británico parece pensarlo un segundo aunque termina sonriendo algo divertido, Chad mismo lo duda sin embargo es más por esas pequeñas reacciones en los niños que interés en la roja, los mira intrigado mientras caminan entre las agolpadas “viviendas”, “¿qué tan amplio es este lugar?” se pregunta dándole otra ojeada al sitio, por la forma en que están distribuidas las casas dejan muy poco espacio para los pasillos, viéndolas moverse por el lugar es claro que ellas no tienen problemas sin embargo él es algo más alto y grande, los “pasillos” le parecen estrechos y definitivamente si esto fuera una emboscada no podría actuar rápido

– ¿Realmente es fuerte?– le pregunta una chica a Ega, acercándose, ha ido todo el tiempo a su izquierda pero parece aprovechar la ausencia de la roja para ser más amistosa, en cambio la actitud indiferente del niño vuelve, y eso es claro para Chad, puede que aún lo dude cuando son solo ellos (los GKND) pero está seguro cuando es frío con los demás

– Si, por supuesto– exclama demasiado orgulloso Uno, desubicando a ambos chicos y sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos

– Todos lo somos– agrega el pequeño gris casi engreído, Ega asiente levemente y ahí está, ese pequeño movimiento en su rostro que podría ser una sonrisa afectuosa, Chad no está seguro, le da esa impresión pero debe admitir que se ha sentido muy bien oír todo ese anhelo y confianza del menor hacia ellos, claro que luce algo vanidoso sonriendo así ante ellas pero verlo desbordar seguridad lo hace animarse, incluso acelera algo su pulso sonriendo alegre

– Oh ¿en serio?– duda la chica tras él aproximándose al británico, tal vez picada por su actitud, el rubio no lo sabe aunque está más sorprendido de no haber notado cuando se aproximó

– Claro, somos GKND, no hay forma de que seamos débiles ¿no lo crees?– le cuestiona el chico de lentes, aun cuando avanza su visión parece fija en ella y por la minúscula luz de su visor también el análisis, ella parece notarlo o al menos reaccionar a que es el único que usa ese dispositivo

– Ahí está– exclama abruptamente Tiara señalando una loma al frente

– ¿Qué?– dice Aelo, pues apenas cubierta de leve vegetación deja cientos de dudas

– ¿Está bajo tierra?– cuestiona Ega a la líder y ella asiente guiándolos a rodear el abultado montículo

– Esos son muy raros ¿Qué son?– le cuestiona a Uno la chica que hablaba con él antes de ser interrumpidos

– Lentes, protegen mis ojos– responde el niño brevemente, manteniendo el paso del blanco

– Vamos– le llama el “niño unicornio” con seriedad alistándose, el menor asiente emocionado pasando de la chica, completamente sonriente mientras apunta al frente, detrás Chad duda sobre esa corta respuesta y la atención que ella le pone, intentando seguirlos

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– le pregunta tratando de distraerla, aunque pronto cae en cuenta que no sabe porque, que lo impulsa a estorbarle a la nativa

– Puedes entenderme ¿cierto?– insiste algo preocupado ya que ella luce... ¿inconforme? o algo así, no obstante se mantiene entre ella y Uno, él va de último así que tal vez es su deber el que lo empuja a hacerlo, se lo cuestiona pero casi reacio se niega a dejarla sobrepasarlo

– Sí puedo– sonríe la chica moviendo su dorado pendiente, algo dulce y aniñada

– Soy Nheever ¿Qué tan grande eres?– pregunta directa y él sonríe tranquilo, ya que ella también lo hace, no parece asustada o incómoda y acepta fácilmente el cambio de interlocutor, incluso lo mira de arriba abajo centrándose mucho en sus manos, es extraño pero no está molesto, de hecho se siente agradablemente agitado bajo su vista, definitivamente son idénticas, al menos físicamente, ya que esa sonrisa dulzona parece quedarle mejor a esta chica que la traviesa o coqueta de Tiara

– La puerta no se abre para nosotras– exclama Tiara casi con molestia, llamando la atención del grupo y de él que por un segundo solo veía a la “niña”, ellas les dan espacio alejándose sin alguna formación perceptible mientras los galácticos mantienen la suya, delimitando el lugar

– Por cierto, no se han presentado– sonríe la líder acercándose a Aelo aun cuando su mirada se enfoca en el rubio

– No hace falta– responde el azul, distinguiendo en el costado de la pequeña loma la “cueva” y las formas de la compuerta de la base, la escandalosa risa de Yon resuena por el comunicador

– Eres un grosero– se burla confirmando que sigue oyéndolos

– Solo rompe esa roca y ven– regaña el niño, impaciente

– Sí, señor– ríe ella entre varios sonidos tal vez de la estática o de las niñas que la acompañan

– Creo que dar demasiadas señas sería malo– responde Ega con cierta suavidad aproximándose tras Ci, la pequeña azafrán reacciona dejándolo pasar junto al capitán mientras Uno y 274 se adelantan cerca ella alineándose frente la puerta, preparados, las niñas también lucen interesadas en ver cómo el pequeño azul desempolva el lector

– ¿En serio? es la primera vez que lo escucho– Tiara es la única interesada en la plática y Chad no puede evitarlo, la voltea a ver cauteloso o tal vez analítico, intenta concentrarse en su rostro y sus expresiones pero evitando ser atrapado por sus preciosos ojos termina en su “escote”

– Supongo… Comando Supr, puedes llamarnos así, en tu informe– exclama el blanco, repentinamente avanzando, Chad se cuadra nervioso de verla y esquivo mira al frente revisando de reojo si alguno de sus compañeros lo ha visto pero no, Ci y Uno permanecen atentos en cubrir a los mayores, desinteresados

– Esto lleva mucho sin usarse, tiene mucha tierra– musita Aelo con un tono cercano a la molestia, no está seguro pues nunca lo ha oído así

– Ayer hubo mucho viento en la noche– musita Tiara, el rubio la ve de reojo, esperando un signo de molestia y así es, la chica apenas los mira airando su cabello, el grácil movimiento de las delgadas hebras negras entre sus dedos es demasiado sutil y sin embargo atrapa toda la atención del rubio, desde la forma en que su cabello cubre su espalda hasta el vaivén de las pulseras doradas en su tierna muñeca le dejan encandilado, no es muy menor a él y sin duda es muy linda, agradable tal vez hasta dulce, no la conoce lo suficiente pero lo que más le atrae son sus ojos, ese tono es muy chispeante e intenso pero muy claro en comparación “¿A comparación de qué?” se cuestiona tan pronto lo ha pensado, inseguro la ve mirarlo y aún dudando centra su curiosidad en la compuerta, luce algo estrecha y baja para que él pase de pie

– ¿Suele hacer mucho viento aquí?– pregunta Ci tan atenta al capitán como los chicos y para el rubio es extraño oír ese interés

– No, solo en temporada de lluvias– le sonríe una nativa, yendo amistosamente a ella

– Hey, tú eres chica ¿cierto?– le pregunta

– Sí, soy… niña– la azafrán titubea entre avergonzada o nerviosa, o tal vez es solo el traductor, incluso Uno parece… extrañado

– Soy número Ci, Claw Baeta de Denébola 4– explica amablemente, Ega voltea al instante y Chad cree saber la razón, en cambio la “niña” sonríe más amistosa

– Lo sabía, lo supe en cuanto te vi– comenta inclinándose atenta a la galáctica

– Yo soy Guuns– se presenta la morena acercándose demasiado

– Ay, eres tan linda– ríe tomando las mejillas de la felina jugando su suavidad, el leve quejido de la menor parece enternecerlas aún más, rodeándola

– ¿Y tú?– cuestiona la líder al mayor de los grises, toda su atención está en él y cuando camina en su dirección Chad solo puede centrarse en ella

– Número 274, de la Tierra– responde el terrestre algo embobado en los leves movimientos de la chica, sus brillantes ojos le buscan y él sonríe dejándose atrapar

– Oh ¿de la tierra? ¿Está muy lejos?– insiste ella demasiado cerca, él casi siente el calor de su cuerpo rozarlo, aunque es imposible, trae su uniforme gris y el resto de su equipo que funcionan mejor que un traje de astronauta

– Sí, creo que sí– bromea con ella aunque el sonido de la compuerta abriéndose lo alarma volteando de inmediato atrás, Aelo limpia su nariz y un poco el dedo índice de su guante derecho

– Al menos sirve el lector– murmura con disgusto

– Ay…– se queja Ci intentando soltarse – por favor…– pide ser liberada aunque las niñas sonríen emocionadas por sus pequeñas reacciones mientras él sonríe entre enternecido o embobado mirándolas jugar con la pequeña, es imposible diferenciar a las nativas, Tiara resalta por sus pintas azules pero el resto parecen iguales envolviendo y jugando con la menor, le parecen muy lindas y tiernas emocionadas con la pequeña acariciándola como si fuera un pequeño gatito, casi la oye ronronear, divertido y agitado voltea hacia Uno sin embargo el chico va a los mayores apuntando frente ellos listo a entrar

– Yo voy– exclama viéndola abrirse, está tan concentrado en la compuerta que ni siquiera respuesta, tan pronto puede entra de un brinco, rápido e impulsivo, las nativas sueltan al fin a la azafrán que nerviosa corre hacia el equipo, las leves marcas que aparecen en las mejillas de la menor le causan gracia a Chad pero es la risita de Tiara a su lado la que lo hace reír, su voz es tan agradable que él se deja llevar, algo emocionado

– Vamos– llama Ega, con claro desinterés a ellos, Aelo entra tras el británico mientras Ci escolta al blanco

– Esperen aquí– indica Chad a las niñas, ellas asienten levemente apenas mirando más allá de él

– Ten cuidado, 274– le sonríe Tiara y él asiente ruborizado.

Corre en los oscuros pasillos de la base galáctica y cuidadoso mira a su alrededor, asombrado de ver que por dentro es tan grande y amplia como cualquier otra, tras el brinco de la entrada el resto es igual, avanza sin ningún problema y apenas ve al equipo que va bastante dentro cuando él los alcanza

– Ningún sistema de seguridad está encendido– murmura Uno sin mirar atrás, Ci es la única que lo hace sonriéndole al recién llegado

– Intenta contactar a la computadora central– propone Ega con su táctil en mano, él siempre se ha preguntado cómo puede correr mientras escribe pero tal vez le ayuda su transparencia

– Sería una molestia quedar atrapados aquí– se queja Aelo mirando ligeramente atrás, el mismo lo hace notando que la entrada aún se distingue, claramente iluminada

– Eso es imposible– responde Ega, llegando a una gran sala, el centro de control o tal vez el cuarto de juego, ¿cómo saberlo? Cada base tiene una distribución diferente, el blanco para buscando identificar alguna consola cercana

– Exacto– ríe Duar por el comunicador, la interferencia parece aumentar pero es casi lógico, están bajo un grueso montículo de tierra, o al menos así lo piensa Chad

– Listo, acceso aceptado– exclama Uno a la vez que las luces se encienden

– Oh, perfecto– ríe el naranja –Conectando–

– Ten cuidado, los códigos son demasiado aleatorios– confirma Uno yendo ante la enorme consola principal, definitivamente es el cuarto de mando

– Toda esa tierra no pudo juntarse en una noche ¿cierto capitán?– cuestiona Ci deteniéndose atenta a la entrada, ninguna de las nativas se asoma aunque no es seguro saber si sus voces hacen tanto eco como para que los oigan fuera, “seguro la de ella no” piensa el mayor de los grises, dado que es muy leve

– Cerremos la compuerta y elevemos esta cosa– dice Aelo, pasando del tema y yendo a una de las consolas activándola veloz, las grandes pantallas se prenden encendiendo y desplegando los planos de la base, como si la activaran por primera vez

– Es una Sub 2– aclara Ega, encaminándose a la consola principal

– Levantará media aldea y destruirá el resto, si la sacamos del suelo– concluye, notando la incomprensión de los demás, está justo detrás de Uno y mira fijamente las pantallas mientras el niño teclea intentando conectarse con la B.E.E

– El sistema funciona perfecto, pide muchas contraseñas– asevera el británico demasiado animado, esa sonrisa incómoda al rubio, es extraño pero cada vez le gusta menos la cercanía entre ambos

– Jo, parece que no hay nadie– exclama Yon entrando tan de golpe qué 274 apenas recuerda que debía vigilar la entrada

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Era muy grande?– pregunta Aelo tomando asiento ante el computador

– Ja, no, al contrario era muy chica, estas son unas débiles– ríe la roja corriendo hacia ellos

– Igual te esquivaron ¿no?– sonríe el azul subiendo sus pies al mueble

– Fue suerte– grita la peli violeta saltando y colgándose de Ega, el chico sorprendido apenas se mantiene de pie apoyándose en la consola evitando caer por la fuerte sacudida

– Hey– reclama pero en las pantallas se despliegan cientos de archivos y códigos

– Son los últimos datos… y tienen meses– comenta Uno demasiado absorto en seguir indagando, el niño parece poder cumplir varias funciones en el grupo y eso alegra a Chad aunque también lo inquieta

– Pero los reportes automáticos fueron detenidos mucho antes que esto– exclama el británico entre asombrado o molesto, él no lo sabe pero si lo nota atento al blanco, este tira a Yon al ir a Uno, apoyándose en él o su respaldo, para Chad casi se le encima mientras teclea

– Wow– exhala el pequeño calvo y él avanza inquieto por cómo ha sonado y por no poder ver su rostro cubierto por la espalda y alborotado cabello del otro, se siente molesto, fastidiado de hecho, avanza sintiéndose agitado por sentirse revuelto, no sabe qué pensar solo quiere ir y….

– Atrás– grita Ega volteando brusca y repentinamente, extiende completamente el brazo en clara señal de que retroceda, todo el rubio se crispa, no solo por la rudeza del blanco o esa cercanía que de alguna forma siempre lo altera, es más la desagradable sensación de ser apartado, una y otra vez

– 274, diles que se alejen– pide el niño, irritándolo aún más sin embargo nota como el capitán se levanta abruptamente mirando nerviosamente la pantalla nervioso, Yon corre a la entrada

– ¡Hey retrocedan!– grita, yendo tan agitada y nerviosa que Chad se preocupa también y sale corriendo mientras siente a la base cimbrarse, sin comprender exactamente que pasa va directamente hacia la líder supremo de este planeta, tan pronto la ve, la tierra se mueve y ellas parecen notarlo, él cruza la entrada velozmente, al verla acercarse acelera para atraparla entre sus brazos y levantarla alejándose ágilmente varios metros de la vibrante plataforma, las demás chicas corren junto a ellos observando al cúmulo de tierra sacudirse, todo el piso se remueve resquebrajando las rocas alrededor de la entrada a la base, Chad no sabe que tanto alejarse busca a Yon pero solo ve a las niñas correr cerca él y su líder, asustadas ven como la entrada de la base sale de entre el suelo, las rocas caen desmoronadas y el musgo se separa de la metálica estructura que brota, él mira todo alarmado abrazando a la chica y preparándose a salvarlas, sin embargo la estructura se levanta bruscamente forzándolos a retroceder expectantes aunque el repentino alzamiento no pasa del metro y medio, incrédulos siguen atentos a la base pero incluso el temblor de la tierra cesa

– ¿Están bien?– pregunta Ega asomándose desde la entrada a la base, que ahora está a dos metros sobre ellos

– Lamento haber gritado, no estaba seguro si me oirían, espero ninguno esté herido– explica con ese tono indiferente que logra molestar a Chad

– ¿Que? ¿Eso es todo?– grita Yon, que al igual que el rubio salió corriendo

– Creí que la sacarían toda la nave– grita la roja bastante irritada, se sacude el polvo de su uniforme y por el arañazo en su nariz es obvio que no aterrizo bien

– ¿Qué no oíste lo de antes? Si la movemos más destruiremos sus casas, eso no sería bueno ¿cierto?–, el rubio no está seguro pero casi juraría que hay un tono burlón en la voz del blanco

– Si te oí pero…– duda la galáctica

– Sonabas muy serio– murmura con un pequeño mohín

– ¿Están bien?– pregunta Uno cerca de la orilla, junto al otro, parece analizar el exterior unos instantes antes de voltear a ellos, Chad casi se siente observado y notando que aún abraza a la chica la suelta rápida y nerviosamente

– Tal vez así captemos mejor la señal– comenta el menor de los terrícolas, el rubio se aleja de la chica e intenta responder pero ni siquiera logra mirarlo

– Esperen, abriré la compuerta de abajo– el británico entra y él le apenas si lo ve de reojo, en cambio Ega mira fijamente a Tiara, que sigue cerca al rubio, el gris lo nota retrocediendo levemente, evadiéndola

– Jo, creí que despegaría– gruñe la peli violeta

– En serio esperaba que vinieran al banquete– suspira la chica para el rubio, es atenta casi dulce y él se siente algo decepcionado también

– Tal vez después– exhala él yendo a la base, sigue algo atento a algún signo de que alguno de los otros dos continúe cerca

– ¿En serio?– sonríe la morena, el resto de chicas parecen conformes al oír ese acuerdo aunque ella insiste intentando tomar su mano

– Claro– asevera él levantando sus manos entre disculpa y reflejo

– No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir Chazz– murmura Yon al pasar a su lado cuando la compuerta de abajo se abre, él le sonríe a la líder siguiendo a la menor

– Es Chad– la rectifica apenado sin embargo ella ve levemente atrás burlona

– Lo sé– ríe corriendo dentro e inesperadamente para el rubio la líder los sigue

– Sería mejor que esperes afuera– recomienda él suavemente mirándola arquear las cejas por primera vez

– Carmisse y yo conocemos bien este lugar– responde ella sin detenerse, otra de las chicas entra mandando al resto a organizar el banquete, el rubio las mira extrañado

– ¿Son amigas de Número Got o Número Fatthe?– pregunta Aelo bajando por la resbaladilla para descender del ahora piso superior

– Claro, de ambas, siempre veníamos a jugar ¿Por qué es raro?– la actitud relajada de Tiara tranquiliza a Chad en especial viendo al azul más amistoso

– La verdad sí, normalmente las bases galácticas están ocultas y en ella suele haber cientos de agentes– responde el niño mirando a ambas

– ¡Ah! Yo soy Carmisse– sonríe la chica tras 274 adelantándose ante el pequeño capitán

– De hecho, Fatthe también se molestaba con que viniéramos pero debía ser aburrido para ellas estar aquí, solas– comenta inclinándose ante el niño, como si necesitara hacerlo ya que él es más pequeño

– Pero no importa ¿sabes? Aquí no hay ni adultos o amenazas, por eso eran solo ellas dos– insiste Carmisse en ser amistosa, el azul parece prestarle atención e incluso hasta considerarlo

– Pronto estará la comida, vendrán ¿cierto?– sonríe Tiara pendiente del rubio

– Claro… vengan, por favor– pide la otra acariciando el cabello de Aelo, revuelve sus azulados mechones, este las mira nervioso

– Tenemos que… investigar– titubea un poco

– Oh vamos, ya están aquí– ríe la chica al ver su reacción

– De todos modos ya vieron que no hay una emergencia además pronto bajara el sol– sonríe la niña rodeándolo y parándose tras él

– ¿Cómo?– cuestiona Yon que sigue cerca de ellos, aunque Chad la olvido

– Bueno, pronto bajara el sol, por eso cenaremos– responde Tiara aun cuando su atención está en el rubio

– Es temporada alta y tenemos muchas frutas deliciosas– le invita dulcemente al rubio, el chico asiente animado, ella es muy linda y cada que le sonríe lo pone muy nervioso, eso está comenzando a gustarle

– Aún hay mucha luz– se queja la roja apenas mirándolos y más interesada en subir donde está Ega

– Aquí no hay noche, solo “baja el sol”, que es cuando la luz de los dos soles no da a esta parte del planeta– sonríe Uno descendiendo por la plataforma entre ambos pisos

– La señal de emergencia definitivamente es de aquí y sigue sonando aunque no la encuentro– comenta casi para Yon que al igual que el niño ríe emocionada

–Tal vez la emergencia está afuera ¿no crees? vamos a buscarla– grita la peli violeta sobre– exaltada, el pequeño baja de la plataforma animadamente

– ¿Vienes Chad?– cuestiona el británico sosteniendo fuertemente su arma para ir afuera, sonríe decidido e intrépido, pasando frente al mayor, todo el rubio se siente retado, incitado agradablemente, tanto que sonríe ampliamente asintiendo algo emocionado y dispuesto a salir

– Hey, la alarma está aquí, aún tenemos que investigar toda la base– exclama Ega desde arriba deteniéndolos al instante

– ¿Eh? ¿No vendrán a ver los pisos internos?– Ci se desliza por la resbaladilla llegando abajo, claramente desconcertada de ver a los demás irse, el menor de los terrestres se ha detenido abruptamente y para Chad luce avergonzado

– Lo siento, iré de este lado– Uno rectifica la dirección de inmediato yendo a la compuerta derecha rápidamente, el rubio queda algo sorprendido, sabe que es último en llegar al equipo obvio no sabe cómo fueron los primeros días de Uno ahí pero le resulta extraño verlo tan “obediente” ¿siempre fue así? Bueno según recuerda era muy cortés y manejable con él, cuando era líder supremo y estrella del KND pero después de eso no está seguro ¿sería así con todos sus superiores? Siempre pensó que era algo sumiso con él por admiración o respeto pero ¿realmente era así con todos?

– Iré a la contraria– sonríe Yon sacando de su distracción al rubio

– Ah ¿con quién voy?– duda la azafrán mirando a ambos alejarse

– Con Uno, Chad irá a comer con su amiga– bromea la roja llamando la atención de los galácticos, Uno se detiene cerca de la compuerta que eligió y 274 casi siente su mirada sobre él

– Ah… no…– intenta negar

– Genial– grita Ci corriendo hacia el menor de los terrícolas y entrando antes que el británico

– Perfecto– interviene Aelo separándose de Carmisse

– Puedes ir primero, no tardaremos– agrega volviendo a la plataforma

– Las comunicaciones tienen mucha interferencia afuera pero no apagues el comunicador– recomienda Ega desde arriba, su voz resuena por el aparato sin embargo el rubio duda un instante

– Ahora vamos– musita el británico manteniéndose frente la compuerta unos instantes, Chad se siente incómodo e incluso le desvía la mirada “¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo está haciendo?" ansioso voltea a verlo pero en cuanto el menor lo mira él le esquiva, Uno entra y la puerta se cierra tras ellos, él busca a los mayores (en rango) pero incluso Aelo ya va subiendo en la plataforma, sin mirarlo, Ega también parece haber vuelto a las computadoras, y ahí están, como siempre, dejándolo solo y apartado del equipo, como siempre, Tiara avanza a su lado tomando su mano y aun con el guante puede sentir la suave presión cálida de la chica

– Vamos– sonríe Chad dejándose guiar afuera.

Ellas parecen conformes aunque él voltea atrás, sin duda Ega le ha dado una misión, alejarlas y apagar su comunicador sin embargo está molesto, es cierto que él es capaz de tratar con las chicas mucho mejor que Aelo pero de alguna manera le molesta que se queden con la idea de que está interesado en ir con ellas, su mano es afirmada suavemente por la morena y sus bellos ojos están fijos sobre él apenas mirando el camino

– Tus amigos comen mucho ¿cierto? Juntare los más grandes para ellos – ríe Carmisse y es extraño pero ahora puede diferenciarlas perfectamente, la primera vez que las vio Tiara solo resaltaba por las pintas en su rostro en cambio ahora tanto sus ojos, labios y movimientos corporales son completamente identificables, la otra chica se va, pasando totalmente de su asombro a diferencia de la líder que sonríe acercándose

– Ese color es hermoso– susurra demasiado cerca apunto de tocar su cabello

– ¿Puedo?– pregunta mansamente, la mirada que le da es muy dulce, casi ingenua y él asiente levemente, ella luce insegura extendiendo la mano sobre su cabeza pasando tenuemente sus “dedos” entre los rubios cabellos

– Se siente increíble– murmura demasiado emocionada, su sonrisa y la creciente cercanía sorprenden a Chad que no desea retroceder al contrario, roza el obscuro cabello de la chica, aun si el guante no le deja tocarlo sin embargo el repentino suspiro de la chica lo hace soltarla exaltado

– Lo siento– se disculpa alejándose, ella ríe moviendo su cabello

– Se sintió muy raro, hazlo de nuevo– propone divertía acariciando su propio cuello, sin alejarse

– ¿Eh?– duda nervioso su corazón late acelerado y sus manos sudan demasiado aun dentro de sus guantes

– No– musita avergonzado, ¿Porque? No hacía nada raro ¿cierto? Es decir ella es muy bonita, sí pero no es la primera chica linda con la que habla y… y no hacía nada extraño, porque se siente tan agitado con una chica que apenas tiene una hora de “conocer”

– Ven, vamos– insiste ella en llevarlo al frente, él sigue confundido pero la sigue

– Sí, claro– sonríe acompañándola “ella actúa de lo más natural así que no pasa nada ¿cierto?” piensa relajándose en cambio las leves risas de Yon suenan por su comunicador y él se detiene helado al notarlo “Oyeron todo” piensa pálido, la risita de la roja disminuye bajo los murmullos de Ci, nervioso traga saliva “Uno” se tensa todo cuando lo piensa, consternado, seguro que todos debieron oírlo incluso Duar pero su mente no para de pensar en la cara del menor, el antiguo líder del sector V ya lo había acusado algunas veces de ser muy hormonal, claro que eso fue antes de volverse galáctico, si es que ahora lo es, aunque ahora no tocaban el tema casi al punto de evitarlo, él mismo lo ha evadido temiendo oír que el niño aún pensaba así de él

– ¿Están bien?– cuestiona Tiara interesada en su comunicación

– Sí– responde escuetamente aprovechando que ella se da vuelta para apagar el dispositivo, no puede quedarse ahí, tiene una misión y si Uno piensa que está coqueteando con ella o no tendrá que aclarárselo después, porque sí, quiere aclararlo, por nada del universo quiere que piense así de él, no, no quiere que lo piense nadie del equipo, por supuesto.

El supuesto banquete queda lejos de la base y las chozas sin embargo ambos sitios son visibles

– Esta algo retirado ¿no?– pregunta aunque es exagerado, queda justo en la orilla del claro, entre algunos árboles con una sombra hecha de las muchas enredaderas entretejidas de donde cuelgan racimos de bayas y flores mixtas, todo muy bonito y extraño para ser una formación natural

– Algo pero es el mejor lugar para nutrirse– Tiara le enseña el tumulto de rocas donde los montones de comida son colocados, las más pequeñas vienen con cortezas llenas de frutos de mixtos colores, esas formas son muy raras y boludas para él aunque ellas lucen alegres y animadas comiéndolas, esa última palabra llama la atención del chico, incluso duda del estado de su traductor aunque apagar una función no debería afectarlo, igual la “comida” siembra varias dudas, debe ser cuidadoso y toma una con su guante esperando alguna reacción sin embargo no hay ninguna alarma o advertencia en el aparato

– Las chicas que estaban antes ¿no les dijeron nada? ¿Sobre si irían a alguna base externa o estación?– pregunta pretendiendo revisar su comida

– Creo que todas son seguras para ustedes– explica Carmisse en referencia a los frutos

– Ellas no dijeron nada– contesta Tiara a sus espaldas

– Claro– sonríe él tomando una como fresa moteada en amarillo mirándola fijamente

– Esta se pela– sonríe la mayor sujetándola entre sus dedos quitando la ligera piel, agitado la mira, luce tan tierna y diligente manejando delicadamente la pequeña fruta que le ofrece

– Es deliciosa– susurra acercándola a su boca.


	3. 3/4

Chad bebe un suave néctar claro de ese extraño cuenco rojo, su sabor es dulce aunque no demasiado para hartar al paladar, muerde aquel como bollo rosado comparando su sabor con las donas rellenas de la tierra mientras las niñas comen alegremente a su alrededor y extrañamente él se siente cómodo entre ellas, lleva bastante tiempo ahí e incluso ha oído algunas historias sobre las frutas y demás pero realmente no está muy interesado en oírlo tanto como le agrada escuchar la risa de Tiara, ella luce muy divertida a su lado aunque solo escucha a las menores contarles las cosas, está muy cerca de él, tanto que percibe ese aroma meloso provenir de ella, algo embelesado se gira a mirarla y esos preciosos ojos aguamarina lo miran directamente, son tan brillantes, grandes y bellos que se siente confundido, no es que le desagraden o algo así, de hecho se siente fascinado por la mezcla de color en ellos, tan viva y radiante que le acelera el corazón, sin embargo entre más los mira surge ese deseo, ese anhelo de que fueran más azules, su mente no pasa de eso, es como un recuerdo de haber visto algo más azul, un hermoso tono marino que sin duda supera el impacto de estos, está totalmente enfocado en mirarla e intentar averiguar porque no puede sacárselo de la cabeza

– Wow es muchísima más que antes– ríe Yon viniendo del fondo, él voltea sorprendido esperando que alguno lo llamé sin embargo se levanta rápidamente al ver que falta Uno

– ¿Y Ni…? ¿Y Uno?– rectifica rápidamente, notando a las chicas demasiado atentas a ellos

– Se quedaron arreglando algo– responde Yon casi con resignación corriendo a tomar una bola de miel, aun con su gelatinosa consistencia no se pega en su guante, al ver que es seguro ella lo come distrayéndose un poco con las pequeñas que van a ella

– Enséñales, por favor– piden las nativas a la roja, imitando alguna clase de golpe para sus compañeras, eso parece distraer y animar a la galáctica que presume su movimiento contra el aire, pasando del rubio

– Se quedaron a activar la conexión con la Blackout– aclara Ci observando el lugar con cautela, Chad se mantiene expectante al resto de la aldea notando al capitán venir con extrema lentitud, aunque al ver que el blanco no lo acompaña sale corriendo a la base, sin pensarlo

– Lo siento ¿tardamos mucho?– comenta Aelo al cruzarse con 274, pero el gris no pretende detenerse

– Tardaran poniendo todo en línea– dice el niño tocando amistosamente su brazo cuando pasa a su lado, Chad se detiene sabiendo que ha tocado su placa, extrañado la revisa encendiendo el comunicador de inmediato

– ¿Así?– resuena la suave risa del niño a través del aparato, es Uno, el rubio reconoce su voz, tanto el tono como el abrupto corte de la interferencia lo hacen sentir agitado, demasiado, corre ignorando el resto de sonidos, estática o voces, tal vez incluso es Ega, no lo sabe, no le importa, va hasta la compuerta apretando el botón desesperado por entrar

– Espera, ¿qué pasa?– pregunta una chica llegando tras él, impresionado voltea rápidamente, se ha alterado tanto que no noto si lo seguían, incluso llegó a olvidar sus prioridades ¿porque está tan inquieto? ¿Por qué oírlo reír así lo ha puesto tan exaltado? duda sin dejar de sentirse nervioso, aunque ella no se va, no parece haber corrido y claramente no es Tiara, además trae un gran tazón lleno de coloridas “frutas” por lo que él se extraña ¿ella estaba ahí y no la vio? O… apenas si puede pensar mientras trata de respirar en esa alteración

– Bien– susurra la voz de Uno, muy suavemente apenas oyéndose por el comunicador, él la reconoce y eso le ayuda a reaccionar

– Nada… yo… vine a ayudar– él trata de sonreírle a la chica cuando la compuerta suena al abrirse, manteniéndose en su lugar

– ¿Traes eso para los chicos?– le pregunta a la “niña” intentando calmarse

– Exacto, Tiara me envió, si están muy ocupados podrían comer aquí– sonríe la pequeña enseñándole los frutos

– No hace falta– responde Ega viniendo a ellos, su usual indiferencia tranquiliza al rubio

– Gracias– agrega el blanco para ella deteniéndose al lado del mayor

– Soy Khiing, ese es mi nombre y número ¿genial no?– sonríe la chica ofreciéndole sus frutos, el chico la mira y toma uno de bollos rosados, para Chad es raro ver al niño así de “amistoso”, ya que el blanco es un poco más bajo que él con ese el ángulo y su esponjado cabello no le puede ver el rostro

–Claro, gracias, soy Número Ega– responde el menor volteándose a Chad

– ¿Qué opinas? ¿Deberíamos ir por Duar? Pronto oscurecerá– cuestiona al rubio, Chad sabe que es inusual que lo consulte y no lo conoce lo suficiente como para descifrar algún código sin embargo no tiene tiempo de cuestionárselo

– Es buena idea, seguro él querrá ver todos estos reportes no enviados– responde Uno en su lugar corriendo a ellos desde la resbaladilla, sonríe emocionado con su arma al hombro y sus lentes activados, él no puede evitar sonreír al verlo tan pulcro e impecable, acercándose

– Seguro, aunque no creo que B.E.E quepa por ahí– señala el mayor de los grises el hueco entre las copas de los árboles, definitivamente el espacio es pequeño para el módulo o el control del naranja

– Yo puedo hacerlo– sonríe el menor algo petulante frente él, luce demasiado seguro, engreído o vanidoso, de alguna manera eso siempre reanima al rubio, hace mucho que no le molesta esa actitud e incluso le gusta, de cierta manera es divertido desafiar un poco al menor y verlo crecerse en lugar de intimidarse

– Seguro– se mofa él mirándolo con detenimiento, no logra ver sus ojos bajo esos raros lentes, realmente quiere verlos, siente una fuerte ansiedad al punto de extender su mano deseando rozar su cara y sacarle ese aparato

– Yo lo haré, sin duda soy mejor conduciendo– lo reta Uno atrapando su mano, casi como acordándolo

– Tal vez otro día– musita Ega llamando su atención a la vez que cierra la compuerta, el menor lo suelta y aunque Chad apenas logra reaccionar al toque o liberación se siente raro, un pequeño calor recorre su espina, la sensación es agradable pero demasiado extraña

– Capitán ¿podemos ir?– Ega lo dice alto y fuerte yendo donde el resto mientras el menor lo sigue desconcertando aún más al rubio, que sin darse cuenta los sigue todavía sacudido en esa sensación rara

– Tardaremos muy poco– insiste el esbelto chico, caminando con Khiing al lado

– Claro, a mí también me preocupa que esté solo en la nave y creo que querrá comer algo– responde Aelo, su tono se pierde en la estática pero el mayor juraría que está cansado

– Yo iré, necesitarás a alguien para derribar los estorbos– ríe Yon demasiado fuerte y escandalosa resonando por el transmisor

– No hace falta, en este planeta no hay animales grandes así que no tienes que preocuparte– responde el blanco de inmediato

– Además te aburrirás caminando ese tramo de nuevo– ellos pueden verlos mientras avanzan y claramente la roja luce muy entretenida jugando con las más pequeñas

– ¿En serio?– duda la peli violeta jugando con una nativa, la pequeña es casi del tamaño de la galáctica y aun cuando se le cuelga por sobre los hombros la roja no cae o se tambalea siquiera

– Vaya eres muy fuerte– sonríe Mosseh acercándose asombrada

– Claro, de hecho puedo aguantarlas a todas– se jacta Yon siendo admirada y rodeada por las niñas, divertida con sus reacciones las anima a treparla, Mosseh parece tan animada como ella ayudándolas a subir a los hombros de la menor

– Que rápido se distrae– se queja Aelo cuando oye algo caer tras él, se voltea dispuesto a disparar pero es Carmisse, que suelta otro bulto verdoso en el piso, junto al primero, luce mullido y de una superficie aterciopelada, como un puff de musgo o algo así

– Luces cansado– le sonríe sentándose en uno de ellos

– No es eso, solo me da sueño después de comer– se excusa el menor apartándose sutilmente

– Ven, este es muy suave– le insiste la mayor al azul, el niño duda inseguro

– No tardamos, señor– anuncia Ega dirigiéndose al punto por donde han llegado

– Claro– responde el pequeño capitán volteándose a verlos cuando siente su mano ser tomada, Chad sonríe mirando al niño no poder negarse al contacto y ahora lo sabe “El equipo tiene un plan” piensa relajado aunque espera que estando fuera de la aldea se lo expliquen

– ¿Entonces no comerán?– le pregunta Khiing al blanco en quien claramente centra su atención

– No tardaremos– responde el niño – Traeremos a nuestro amigo– agrega casi amistoso

– ¿Eh? ¿274 tú también irás?– pregunta Tiara corriendo a ellos y el rubio se sorprende no solo porque su corazón ha saltado al oírla, también por lo linda que luce preocupada

– No– responde Ega de inmediato y él no puede evitar detenerse mirándolo molesto

– Estaban hablando ¿cierto?– le comenta el blanco al rubio, mirándolo fijamente, tal vez reconociendo su molestia, no lo sabe solo quiere ir con ellos

– Ustedes se llevan muy bien, estoy seguro que prefieres quedarte aquí– le insiste apresurando a Uno

– Genial, aun quiero contarte muchas cosas– sonríe Tiara llegando al mayor abrazándolo

– También quiero oír más de tu planeta– se aferra llevándolo consigo

– No tardamos– se despide Uno siguiendo a Ega

– Hey– le llama Chad molesto resistiéndose a la menor cuando una chica pasa frente a él

– Yo los guiaré, está oscureciendo y será difícil ver– dice alegremente, el británico parece dudar e incluso mira a Chad, el mayor sonríe listo a insistir pero…

– No hace falta– interviene Ega

– Ya vimos el camino al venir, y tenemos lámparas– aclara tomando la mano de Uno, Chad para en seco, incrédulo, atónito, en shock pero ambas niñas reaccionan primero sorprendidas pero cuando el británico acelera el paso alcanzando al blanco ríen bajo, 274 no se la cree

– No tarden, o no quedará nada– bromea Ci por el comunicador en cambio él no puede ni sonreír, quiere soltarse de la chica e ir tras ellos pero se aguanta las ganas

– ¿Vamos?– le pide a Tiara para volver, entiende que esto debe ser parte del plan pero ¿hacía falta que le tomara la mano? ¿Por qué eso le molesta tanto? ¿Y porque ellas ríen? No es nada gracioso, él está molesto “Maldita sea Uno, al menos tú deberías de decirme el plan o considerarme” piensa con frustración mirándolos irse, el británico se deja llevar tan tranquilamente que le irrita al punto de hartarse de verlos, “Siempre me dejan de lado ¿Arruinaría tanto el plan si yo lo sé?” piensa fastidiado, sin embargo aún va con la chica de vuelta al banquete, aunque sigue molesto con Uno y por más que lo piensa no puede pasar de ello, puede ignorar a Ega, Ci y las niñas pero al niño no, por alguna razón ser dejado ahí por él es…

– ¿Tanto querías ir?– Tiara roza su entrecejo

– Lo siento ¿quieres que los alcancemos?– propone alegre mientras el par de niñas vuelven al banquete sin mirarlos, rápidamente él niega

– No, no importa vendrán pronto– sonríe aunque ella lo mira suspicaz

– ¿Qué querías contarme?– pregunta Chad animándose al ver a su acompañante

– ¡Ah! Ya sé– exclama ella al parecer recordando algo

– ¿Crees que nos dé tiempo antes que vuelvan?– le susurra confidente, muy cerca del oído colgándosele del brazo, totalmente aturdido entre el dulce sonido de su voz, el agradable aroma e incluso el leve calor que su cuerpo desprende no sabe qué responder

– Espera– le pide la morena a Khiing llamándola sin dejarlo avanzar, la chica parece comprender al instante y corre ante su líder extendiéndole el cuenco de comida

– Gracias– sonríe la mayor tomándolo completo

– Vamos– le susurra al chico adelantándose, esa mirada traviesa casi coqueta atrae a Chad a seguirla

– No te regañaran ¿cierto?– ella duda dulcemente, esperando a que la alcance

– No importa– le sonríe él llegando a su lado, en este momento en serio no le importa, ella sujeta su brazo acercándose a él, caminando juntos, el corazón de Chad se acelera pero es normal, una hermosísima chica va con él del brazo ¿Qué más puede pedir?.

Se adentran a la “selva” alejándose notoriamente de la “aldea” y es claro que cuando baja el sol este lugar es más sorprendente, los huecos entre las copas parecen abrirse únicamente para las pequeñas flores de las enredaderas en los árboles, en toda la obscuridad solo ellas son iluminadas por la menguante luz apenas dejando ver el camino

– Es muy bello este planeta– murmura Chad mirando a su alrededor, la vista está bien pero lo pone nervioso

– Claro– ríe ella aferrándosele más

– De hecho, te quiero mostrar algo más hermoso– asevera mirándolo algo dudosa, sus preciosos ojos casi destellan o al menos Chad siente que lo harán en cualquier instante, los mira demasiado inmerso casi delineando cada pequeño trazo de color sin embargo pronto se detiene confundido

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunta ella “pestañeando” extrañada

– No, nada… no lo sé, creo que olvido algo– contesta inseguro, tiene de nuevo esa sensación, mirando esa mezcla de verde con suaves trazos de azul le recuerda algo más grande, importante incluso, su corazón se agita añorando esos azules ojos que está seguro de haber visto pero no logra, no, no los puede reconocer, agitado mira arriba viendo ese inusual cielo rosado comparándolo con el azul de la tierra y entonces lo nota

– ¿No nos alejamos mucho de la aldea?– considera mirando atrás, con toda esa vegetación es imposible ver aunque sea un rastro sin embargo ella afirma su brazo

– Un poco pero es que quiero que veas algo– responde apenada, muerde sus redondeados labios con una adorable inseguridad que lo hacen olvidarse de ese “recuerdo”

– Es… casi un secreto– susurra ella acercándose lo más que el cuenco de frutos le deja, Chad no puede estar seguro pues la pintura azul en su rostro no le permite aseverarlo pero la siente ruborizada, cada chica que alguna vez le ha dicho algo con ese tono y de esa increíblemente tímida forma ha estado roja hasta las orejas, igual que está él ahora, avergonzada Tiara hunde la cara en el pecho del chico que siente su corazón acelerado y a punto de salirse

– Ok– murmura tomando suavemente el cuenco para tocar algo que no sea ella, agitado lo sostiene confundido por el repentino silencio de ella, de repente el cuenco pesa y se le resbala de la mano pero ha sido ella quien lo soltó para abrazarlo, él evita tocarla alejando ambos brazos de ella en silencio, entre sorprendido e incrédulo sin embargo cuando busca tomarle el hombro ella atrapa su mano

– Vamos rápido– ríe Tiara guiándolo, Chad no puede ver su cara no obstante por como afirma su mano la siente cálida y apurada

– Debemos regresar pronto– sonríe, su voz es dulce en una mezcla de nerviosismo y algo que él no logra descifrar pero por ahora no le interesa, el cielo sigue iluminado así que se deja llevar despreocupado, su aroma le llena la cabeza mientras corren entre las rebosantes matas multicolor que apenas le dejan ver por donde pisa, pronto esa espesa naturaleza abre paso a un impresionante claro mucho más amplio y florido que donde está la aldea, ahí en el centro un gigantesco árbol de gruesísimo tronco sostiene su amplia copa, las hojas se mueven con el viento destellando dorados brillos mientras las gruesas raíces apenas si son visibles hundiéndose en la poca y rojiza tierra visible, el ”pasto” tornasol parece húmedo e incluso pegajoso sin embargo con sus botas puede pisarlo fácilmente, Tiara camina entre los traslucidos brotes sin mayor interés que él le siga

– Es precioso ¿cierto?– le sonríe mirándolo sonriente, él asiente atónito aunque le resulta imposible que ese lugar pueda ser ocultado como algún secreto

– ¿En tu planeta hay algo así?– pregunta ella pasando la mano sobre el campo de transparentes espigas, de estas se desprenden cientos de pequeñas y brillosas fibras que a los ojos del rubio asemejan a las semillas del diente de león

– No, imposible, debe ser único en el universo– ríe ella volviendo a él entre las espigas, liberando más y más de esas “semillas” cubriendo a ambos, él cierra los ojos y se cubre con la mano sin embargo la siente llegar a abrazarlo tan repentinamente que caen al pasto, apoya su codo para no dañarse y preocupado abre los ojos, ella le sonríe increíblemente deslumbrante, entre sus obscuros cabellos se enredan las brillantes fibras enroscándose preciosamente, sus ojos que ya de por si le resultaban encantadores ahora tienen un maravilloso centelleo multicolor en el cual puede reflejarse, ella lo mira demasiado fijo y apenas mueve sus tiernos labios redondeados, de los que él no puede apartar la vista, son rosados e incluso lucen húmedos, asombrado no puede decir nada y la rodea con su brazo libre besándola suavemente, toca muy despacio su tibia piel acercándola sobre si, ella ríe y sin alejarse le deja besar suavemente hasta su mejilla

– ¿Qué haces?– pregunta ella acariciando su cabello, la sensación de tener esa pequeña mano entre su cabello le agrada e incluso se frota a sí mismo en ella (en la mano)

– Te beso– susurra suavemente contra la morena piel de la chica, apenas audible y no es que le importe que el comunicador está encendido, eso no le importa, le da igual quien escuche, de hecho sonríe ante la idea de que Uno lo esté oyendo

– ¿No te gusta?– pregunta un poco más cariñoso, ella guarda silencio y él la mira levemente mientras sus dedos juegan las puntas de su oscuro cabello, aún sobre él Tiara se inclina mirándolo demasiado sorprendida o admirada sin embargo pronto besa su mejilla, suavemente casi tímida aunque al ver que él sonríe presiona más sus tiernos labios atrapando al chico, Chad ríe y Tiara también lo hace, no luce molesta u ofendida de hecho parece divertirse por lo que él entiende un poco y sin tomárselo a pecho también se relaja acariciando su rostro despejándole las fibritas brillosas

– ¿Así juegan en tu planeta?– pregunta ella al fin, intentando hacer lo mismo con él

– Sí, a veces– responde algo despreocupado pero al notarlo rectifica

– Aunque es más… como… afectivo– duda ya que ella lo mira, expectante, nervioso quiere explicarse esperando que ella no se moleste

– Cariñoso, no lo haces con cualquiera– concluye aún más preocupado e inseguro, no quiere soltarla porque tal vez se estaría delatando

– Entonces…– la líder suprema KND parece pensarlo

– Es especial ¿cierto?– cuestiona tras unos segundos, lo mira astuta y cómplice sonriendo increíblemente tierna mientras le acaricia sobre la ropa, él sonríe ruborizado

– Tu piel es tan rara– ríe Tiara pasando sus delgados dedos sobre la grisácea tela de su sudadera galáctica, incluso deja de mirarlo demasiado inmersa en sentir las pequeñas cintas de la capucha, el ríe por su confusión

– No, esta es mi ropa– responde sacándose uno de sus guantes enseñándole su mano, lo ha hecho con la dificultad de mantenerla encimada y evitando tocar de todo el “pasto”, ella parece notarlo pues cuidadosamente pasa a sentarse a su lado, sentado le enseña su piel incluso recogiendo su manga

– Vaya– exclama ella tomándola con ambas manos sintiéndole, Chad también puede sentir la de ella, su suave superficie húmeda y cálida, como si tocara un durazno súper jugoso, fascinado lleva su mano al rostro de la niña rozando con la yema de su dedo índice la increíblemente sedosa piel de la menor

– Tu ropa también es rara ¿no tienes calor?– pregunta Tiara sin soltarlo

– Mi uniforme tiene regulador de temperatura– logra responder Chad medio avergonzado

– Ah– exhala ella, por sus leves gestos es claro que no ha entendido

– Entonces, aquí hace bastante calor ¿cierto? Por eso tu ropa es tan ligera… y ventilada– él ha intentado continuar la conversación pero se siente un poco fuera de lugar, mira arriba y ciertamente el cambio de luz indicaría la noche, no se obscurece lo suficiente como para ver las estrellas y el cielo es casi rojizo

– Tétrico– susurra mirando lo rojo y denso que es

– Si tienes frio con esto, les podemos prestar ropa– propone ella, desconcertado la mira cuestionándose cuál de los traductores ha fallado

– No, gracias– responde al fin pero igual ella se acerca

– Es muy cómodo, en serio– le insiste

– ¿Quieres cambiar?– propone más animada haciendo espacio como para levantarse aunque él la sujetándola apresuradamente de los hombros evitando que ella haga algo más

– No– exclama exaltado sorprendiéndola

– Ah, lo siento, yo… no deberíamos, veras… necesito mi uniforme– no sabe exactamente porque está tan nervioso, bueno sabe exactamente porqué pero no podría admitirlo y mucho menos en voz alta

– ¿No? pero nosotras creímos que les gustaría– Tiara luce decepcionada y él se siente mal pero… “No, nunca lo haría” piensa acariciándole su cabello, ella ríe levemente apoyándose en él y Chad no duda en abrazarla

– Luce mejor en ti– musita algo coqueto, porque él sabe cuándo lo es y ella ríe reteniendo el brazo sobre ella, su pequeñas manos son muy cálidas y la sensación de su piel muy agradable, pero no pasa de ese “creímos que les gustaría” Tiara mira el árbol que aun en ese “atardecer” brilla glorioso sin embargo él solo la mira a ella y a la leve prenda que cubre su bronceada piel, nunca usaría algo así de entallado y no se imagina a alguien del equipo usándola, realmente no puede aunque lo primero que piensa es en el británico, increíblemente es lo único que llega a pensar, es más chico que ella y su claro tono se perdería en esa “tela”, en ella contrasta demasiado, siendo muy revelador y llamativo definitivamente un chico como Uno no debería usarlo, el tono es entre piel, rosa claro, perlado que definitivamente luce tan parecido a la piel del niño que recordándolo le acelera el pulso, no es el hecho de que la liviana tela se pega a ella casi como una capa de pintura sobre su cuerpo, es su color, ver ese claro y hermoso color tan cerca, tan cálido, le vuelve loco, desea tocarlo pero no este sino aquel al que le recuerda

– Vamos más cerca– dice Tiara levantándose, él reacciona soltándose aunque pasa rozando ese blando muslo apenas cubierto por la tela, acelerado ante la visión de su mano acariciándole, sintiendo su suavidad y… sus ideas se descontrolan y él se levanta bruscamente, avergonzado

– Lo siento– musita retrocediendo, su brusco movimiento bate las hojas de las espigas y estas salen volando, los “pétalos” azules llenan el espacio entre ellos, sorprendentemente Tiara se aleja dejando que el viento los lleve, asombrado Chad los ve alejarse aunque voltea a verla y todo su corazón se detiene viendo esos reflejos azules brillar en los ojos de la menor, entonces lo entiende es como si cada vez que los veía deseara ver ese color, ese intenso azul mirándolo fijamente, reflejarse en él y ser teñido en aquel color que lo llena de recuerdos, aturdido por reconocer los ojos de otra persona en ella se aparta avergonzado

– Volvamos– musita culpable, se siente mal, realmente avergonzado, lo ha visto en ella y ahora solo puede reconocer el tono de su piel en esa prenda

– Será mejor volver– exclama más arrepentido de ir ahí

– ¿Ya regresaron?– pregunta Tiara sin moverse de su lugar entonces él cae en cuenta revisando su comunicador, no los ha oído, desde que se fueron no ha oído nada de ellos, sí, la interferencia es mucha y por eso bajó el volumen pero incluso Yon y el resto del equipo se oyen como un murmullo

– Creo que no pero es una mayor razón para volver– responde irritado, no con ella o consigo, seguro Ega ordenó apagar los comunicadores y ahora lo que sea que estén haciendo es un secreto, crispado por eso decide volver aun si ella no lo sigue y estropea el plan “Es su culpa por no decirme” piensa harto, Ega es el que siempre lo deja fuera y cada vez se cuestiona más si realmente es por su edad o por Uno, y luego está ese tonto “Sí” “Sí, señor” es lo único que parece querer responderle al unicornio ese “¿Cuándo se volvió tan sumiso? ¿Qué pasó con el agresivo y engreído Uno que solía encararlo?” cada vez más mosqueado avanza a la aldea ignorando si ella viene

– No te preocupes, tal vez están jugando por ahí– exclama Tiara despreocupadamente

– No– voltea Chad al instante “¿Jugando?” se cuestiona impactado, no hay forma, niega sin embargo le irrita ese “jugando” al que ella se refiere

– ¿No?– sonríe ella tocando su labio tan suavemente que aun si trata de ser tierna a él le parece maliciosa

– Mierda– grita harto y sale corriendo a la aldea sin embargo un tronido se oye desde esa dirección y puede ver como la “selva” se sacude

– No puedes irte ahora– Tiara le toma del brazo tan rápido que él no logra reaccionar hasta que cae entre las espigas

– Diablos– gruñe él intentando levantarse aunque ella le cae encima de una manera que parece haberle saltado con todo su peso, él busca su arma, notando que no la trae “¿en todo este tiempo no la ha traído? ¿Dónde la dejó?” intenta golpearla deteniéndose al notar que no sabe la razón

– ¿Qué diablos pasa?– pregunta confundido apenas recuperando el aliento

– Nada, solo quiero enseñarte algo– sonríe ella inclinándose sobre él, hablando muy cerca de su boca, 274 trata de negarse a esa cercanía sin embargo apenas lucha un enorme árbol pasa volando sobre ellos, Tiara se levanta aterrada y él la empuja al piso, sale corriendo aunque nota a una nativa venir a él, la morena corre sin siquiera mirarlo, va apurada al enorme árbol dorado

– ¿Ahora ves que soy fuerte?– ríe Yon viniendo metros detrás, la chica para mirándola y Tiara se endereza sobre el pasto

– Dime ¿Dónde llevaron a Aelo?– cuestiona la galáctica, su burlona sonrisa queda atrás, mirando fría y seriamente a las chicas, amenazante

– ¿Qué?– pregunta 274 tratando de entender

– Intenta averiguarlo– se burla la otra chica

– Mosseh, ve… ya comenzó– le ordena abruptamente Tiara a la otra y la morena sale corriendo de nuevo

– Hey– reclama Yon viéndola irse, irritada voltea hacia el rubio y a la otra

– Atrápala– señala a la chica

– Se llevaron a Aelo– ordena antes de seguir a Mosseh

– Sí– responde Chad dejándola pasar e ir por la traidora KND

– ¿Qué planean?– pregunta llegando a ella y tomándole el hombro bruscamente

– Suéltame– grita ella pegándole tremendo bofetón, que hasta le voltea la cara, adolorido la retiene aunque su mejilla arde entumecida, Tiara lo empuja con el brazo izquierdo y separándose le pega un puñetazo al tórax, conmocionado libera un poco el agarre dejándose empujar no obstante contrario a lo esperado ella no corre, lo mira petulante

– Tú tomaras mi lugar, ya no puedes huir– sonríe volviendo cuidadosamente entre las espigas, atónito siente un peso extra en su adormecida mejilla, primero cree que es la hinchazón sin embargo un fuerte estruendo entre los árboles le distrae, algo sale volando de las agitadas hojas y aterrado busca identificar el manchón gris, la figura gira en el aire, algo viene desde bosque pero el sigue con la mirada a la gris forma hincharse antes de caer al piso, entonces nota claramente ese cabello azafrán en puntas, es la pequeña Ci que alterada lucha primero contra la nada, luce desesperada tanto que sin detenerse en la traidora él va a ayudar a la gris pero la niña pronto comienza a rascar su propia cara frenéticamente

– Para, te harás daño– le llama Chad corriendo a ella y sin dudar le toma fuertemente por sus pequeñas manos alejándolas de su rostro, ve que siguen enguantadas aunque igual ella se ha dañado

– Sácalo, sácalo de mi cara– lloriquea sacudiendo el rostro demasiado alterada para que él entienda, no logra ver entre su crispado cabello por lo que asustado la suelta velozmente para atrapar su rostro, llorosa y asustada apenas lo mira, su mano derecha se afirma furiosamente de la manga del mayor y aunque él sabe que ella está tan aterrada como para gruñir mostrándole sus colmillos intenta saber qué le pasa y sin soltarla remueve su cabello despejándole la frente, ahí hay una pequeña pieza dorada, primero piensa que es una piedra o algún mineral pues luce pulida y brillante sin embargo al tomarla con su mano desnuda nota lo parecida que se siente a un fragmento de madera, rápidamente capta comparándola con el enorme árbol al frente, no obstante al tirar de ella no sale, jala con toda su fuerza sin embargo la niña se queja de dolor

– Para, para, me duele– grita empujándolo

– Está pegado con cera goar, no saldrá nunca– sonríe Tiara, que no se ha ido, ni movido de su lugar

– Incluso si te arrancas la piel no tendrá caso, están marcados– exclama Guuns a la orilla del bosque, sin salir, Ci aparta a Chad tan rápidamente que él apenas la ve cuando ella se pierde bajo las espigas, Guuns tampoco parece poder seguirla y nerviosa mira frente ella

– Parece que por alguna razón no quieres entrar ahí– gruñe la azafrán saltando del campo sujetándole la cabeza a la chica metiéndole tremendo rodillazo que usa para sujetarse de ella y pasar sobre sus hombros empujándola al brincar al árbol detrás de la nativa, obvio no su fuerza no es suficiente para tirarla pero la usa para llegar al árbol e impulsarse en este lanzándose velozmente contra ella, la chica apenas intenta meter las manos cuando de un cabezazo la gris la barre sobre las espigas aplastando cientos al barrerla varios metros por el campo

– Vamos, apresúrate– grita Yon apretando los botones del comunicador, está unos diez metros frente ellos y parece cambiar la frecuencia del aparato mientras corre agitada tras Mosseh pero la galáctica luce mucho más lenta que de costumbre, brinca constantemente entre las plantas con clara dificultad para sujetar su arma y apuntarle a la otra

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estar aquí es tan malo?– interroga Ci a Guuns tratando de contenerla bajo ella no obstante la nativa es mayor y la patea lanzándola sobre su cabeza, la gris gira logrando caer de pie y notando que la chica intenta volver al bosque atrapa su mano tirando de ella a la vez que patea su pierna, Chad corre a ayudarla cuando Tiara llega empujándolo más dentro del campo, una y otra vez lo patea dentro, con golpes fuertes y rápidos de los que él intenta cubrirse sin embargo aunque no lo parece tienen bastante potencia, entre el campo algo toma su pierna y aterrado le pega girándose a verle siendo golpeado por Tiara en la espalda, herido evita con todas sus fuerzas caer al frente pero de entre las espigas sale una larguísima liana, o al menos eso parece, delgada y verde latiguea con rapidez por el campo.


	4. 4/4

La larga raíz va directamente a 274 que la esquiva al igual que Tiara pero la liana serpentea hasta Ci lanzándola lejos de Guuns, el rubio ni siquiera tiene tiempo de ir por ella cuando el tallo regresa jalando a las niñas consigo

– No– grita la mayor intentando esquivarla y aunque Guuns le pide ayuda ella brinca la liana evitando que la empuje y sale corriendo al bosque, Chad también la salta pero logra tomar la mano de Ci y tirando de ella por sobre la enredadera la saca fácilmente de su arrastre, es como si la “rama” solo intentara llevarlos consigo, siendo totalmente lisa no tiene con qué atraparlos, aun agitados miran cada uno a su lado indecisos de perseguir a las niñas no obstante el fuerte sonido del brusco levantamiento de más lianas los alarma, Yon está al frente del árbol peleando contra ellas y por la forma en que intentan rodearla es claro que buscan atraparla, viscosas y rápidas le dificultan a la roja sujetarlas o golpearlas sin embargo cada que se mueven sobre ella una espesa capa de baba la salpica, Chad apenas logra reaccionar cuando una muy gruesa va contra ellos llevando a Tiara, todo sucede tan rápido que la niña solo lo mira aterrada

– Basta, maldita rama– grita Chad tratando de detenerla con toda su fuerza aunque lo golpea veloz tirándolo de espalda pasando sobre él

– Ci– se gira rápidamente buscándola, la liana pasa rápidamente por el campo, apenas agitando las traslúcidas espigas

– Toma a este en su lugar– grita una chica saltando desde las copas de los árboles, rumbo al dorado y gigantesco árbol al centro del claro, este brilla con sus lianas parando y lanzando a Yon lejos, él distingue que la chica es Carmisse que tras ese alto brinco cae lanzando ante sí y el árbol a Aelo, el pequeño azul parece inconsciente

– No, basta, paren– gritan varias vocecitas tras 274 y él no sabe qué hacer, dentro los límites de la selva y temblando en la obscuridad las pequeñas niñas de la aldea llaman a gritos a las mayores mientras el largo látigo se lanza por Aelo y en el escándalo este reacciona a tiempo abriendo los ojos y apoyándose en la liana antes de ser tocado por esta, se impulsa hacia atrás buscando en su manga derecha, saca varios discos pequeños, tan chicos que caben en su mano delgados y coloridos pero fáciles de reconocer para Chad, el peli azul los lanza velozmente varios contra el tallo, vuelan rápidos y directos incrustándose en la rugosa superficie del tallo, como estrellas o dagas ninjas, al caer en el campo estos estallan separando en trozos la liana

– Madre– gritan las nativas, Tiara se levanta del piso y corre furiosa contra el capitán pero es Carmisse quien lo ataca primero, al ser la más cercana, intenta golpearlo sin embargo es claro que ellas no son una raza guerrera, a diferencia del niño que retrocede precavido esperando que se acerque para tomarla del brazo, Carmisse tropieza o es jalada por Aelo, Chad no sabe solo la ve caer, sin soltarla el capitán brinca tras ella usando su mismo brazo para pasarlo frente ella deteniéndola por detrás atrapando e impidiendo que mueva el otro, pero ella no cede, como puede manotea para atraparlo o zafarse en cambio el azul apoya su bota con todo su peso en la espalda de la chica que claramente sobrepasada es aplacada, permaneciendo contra el piso

– 274, ve por las armas, ellas las tienen– ordena el niño aunque Tiara llega tras él pateándolo y sacándoselo de encima a su compañera de golpe, lanzándolo a un lado, siendo mayor y mucho más agresiva que el resto no deja de atacarlo, pateándolo e imposibilitando que se levante, Chad va corriendo hacia ellos cuando gritan desde el bosque

– Toma, toma– lo llaman las niñas lanzándole algo, él intenta acelerar y cubrirse cuando ve que son sus armas las que caen entre el campo

– Rápido, por favor, madre sufre– piden asustadas y nerviosas, él no entiende pero va por sus armas igual entonces el tronco del enorme árbol truena y la tierra a su alrededor se desmorona dejando visibles sus raíces

– ¿Qué hicieron con Número Got y Numero Fatthe?– pregunta el azul aguantando los embates de la mayor, ella sonríe y aprovechando su desconcierto lo patea en el estómago barriéndolo y atrapándole contra el piso

– Ustedes tomaran nuestro lugar, el resto no me importa– grita ella levantándolo bruscamente y lanzándolo frente si, Chad apunta y le dispara sin embargo una de las lianas se interpone quedando bañada en grumosas tiras de jalea verde

– Rápido, Tiara, apresúrense– grita otra de las mayores corriendo al campo

– Khiing… Khiing está…– logra gritar en su desesperación antes de llegar a la orilla de la selva y caer al piso

– Maldición– grita Tiara pateando a Aelo pero de entre las espigas salta Ci golpeándola con un puñetazo en la cara, luce arañada y escupe fuera raigones al sacudirse

– Vengan, rápido– resuena una voz dulce, como un murmullo casi maternal viniendo desde el árbol dorado, suena suave incluso cariñosa pero a Chad le da escalofríos.

Las lianas se alebrestan de nuevo barriendo a todos al agujero entre sus raíces

– No dejen que los lleve– grita Ci desesperada siendo la que menos puede luchar contra ellos

Yon está revuelta en baba y los fragmentos de espigas que quedan pegados en ella, no puede saltar sin embargo se empuja abajo del tallo batiéndose entre el pasto, adhiriéndose a él, Aelo es arrastrado junto con Tiara, ella insiste en golpearlo e intenta usarlo para brincar en cambio el capitán encaja varios T.A.Z.O.S contra el tallo, justo frente él, explotándolos al golpearlos de nuevo, el peli azul cae a la vez que Tiara pero tan pronto ella se nota libre corre hacia la selva

– No, no– gritan las niñas pequeñas entre los árboles tratando de detenerla no obstante Chad no tiene tiempo de preocuparse por ellas, sigue atascado bajo Carmisse y lo peor es que Mosseh le ha tomado de la capucha

– Al menos Tiara…– llora la chica cayendo antes que él, siente el jalón justo cuando Carmisse le cae encima empujándolo dentro el hoyo, aterrado intenta sujetarse de algo con el suave tarareo desconocido, escalofriante, que suena casi como una canción de cuna proviniendo desde el fondo, no queda ninguna raíz de donde sujetarse y todo a su alcance es tierra además mientras cae un extraño calor lo rodea, ya ni siquiera puede ver el cielo

– Chad– le llama desde la arriba, esa voz que está grabada en su cabeza sin embargo no es ese tono gentil o el furioso que suelen debatirse en sus memorias, suena como un trueno de esperanza cayendo hacia él, sus lentes blancos ocultan sus ojos pero él no necesita verlos para saber que está asustado, Nigel atrapa su mano y él se aferra a ella sonriente de alegría incluso cuando se sacuden al encenderse los cohetes de las botas del menor, instintivamente intenta ayudar a las chicas pero la dorada luz bajo ellos no le permite ver nada, de hecho sobre aluzado apenas ve como esquiva veloz y hábil las múltiples lianas evitando ser atrapados para al fin salir surcando por sobre el campo, el módulo de descenso sobrevuela la copas de los árboles increíblemente estable, apuntando su cañón de picante al dorado árbol

– No– gritan las pequeñas nativas, apenas visibles entre la selva, algunas incluso salen aterradas tratando de proteger el árbol, el británico suelta al mayor, dejándolo en pie y cayendo frente él se pone en guardia, defensivo

– No lastimes a Madre– piden yendo a ellos

– ¿Madre?– se extrañan ambos mirando la enorme planta que perdiendo ese toque dorado parece encorvar sus ramas, decaída

– Mis niñas– resuena el murmuro por todo el campo, aterrado Chad busca al resto de galácticos cuando en su mejilla algo truena suave pero sonoramente, el impacto es muy leve sin causarle dolor o hacerle daño, la sensación es muy minúscula pero ansioso se lleva la mano a esta, sintiendo la pequeña pieza de madera desprenderse y caer en su mano, asombrado busca a Tiara, pues seguro ella se la coloco, sin embargo no la ve aunque varios metros al frente ve un delgado seto que se mueve muy levemente, no hay viento como para sacudirlo y mirándolo bien sobresale del resto de la selva, además hay algo raro y llamativo en la forma de su tronco que no deja de moverse, aterrado ve aquella pequeña y delgada forma cerca de su copa dejar de ser un moreno brazo tornándose una inmóvil rama

– ¿Tiara?– pregunta sintiéndola frente él

– Se ha ido– murmura una pequeña nativa tras él, mirándola llorosa

– Los recolectores son los adultos de este planeta– musita Duar transportándose a su lado, la espesa capa de moco se dispersa rápidamente sin embargo las niñas retroceden al verlo

– ¿Eres un adulto?– pregunta una de ellas corriendo frente él protegiendo al resto, es claro que él también luce como un árbol aunque su tronco es más grueso y rugoso que aquellas delgadas formas casi bronceadas, para Chad la diferencia es muy clara para empezar él puede moverse libremente

– No, aun soy un niño, aunque también soy una planta– sonríe el rango naranja con cierta alegría de verlas, en el campo suenan las lianas regresado hacia el tronco serpenteando lentamente entre las traslúcidas espigas, suavemente y como si ese fuera su sitio original se enroscan entre las raíces del cada vez menos dorado árbol, el cielo sigue obscuro y la B.E.E no parece tener la intención de descender o disparar, Yon se levanta con dificultades del pasto, aún cubierta de esa rara baba, se sacude lo que puede tirando los restos al piso, las pequeñas nativas corren a ella alarmando a Aelo que se levanta bruscamente pero ellas solo la ayudan a sacarse esa traslúcida materia de encima, Ci se pone de pie con cuidado mirando de un lado al otro, confundida y alerta a las lianas que aun pasan entre ellos, sin tocarlos o acercárseles, aunque al ver a Uno y Chad juntos corre a ellos

– ¿Están bien?– pregunta preocupada de pisar o tocar alguna de las ramas

– ¿Ganamos?– insiste al llegar frente ellos, en su cabello alborotado apenas se adhiere la dorada pieza de madera que cae siendo atrapada por la chiquilla que protegía al resto, una liana sale tras ella y Chad le apunta aunque Duar lo detiene, el gris apenas mira al naranja cuando la pequeña nativa es acariciada por la enredadera dejando su piel la nítidas marcas azules, similares a las de la líder anterior, extrañados la ven sonreír e ir junto las demás mientras el tallo retorna al árbol

– Wow– sonríen las demás niñas rodeándola emocionadas

– No entiendo nada– grita Aelo mirando al árbol reestablecer el suelo bajo él… bueno ella… bajo si, el cielo también cambia e iluminándose levemente anuncia el sol próximo, el grupo de niñas salen al fin del bosque, alegres y esperanzadas corren hacia el árbol

– Ella es la madre de este planeta– confirma Ega transportándose entre ellos

– ¿Eh? ¿Y la nave? Dijiste que la cuidarías– reclama Duar yendo al blanco

– Piloto automático– responde el esbelto chico

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta Aelo más irritado de verlo tan desinteresado de sus daños

– Eres malo Mu– mu – se queja Yon en tono lloroso

– Te estuve llamando todo el rato y nunca contestaste– le reclama desinteresada de que las niñas se reúnen ante el ahora rosado árbol, los pétalos vuelan y Ci sonríe asombrada

– Están por nacer– sonríe una pequeña pasando de los galácticos

– Parece que su madre encontró una manera de mantenerlas como niñas– comenta Duar mirando algo sonriente la alegría de las nativas

– Cuando son muy mayores deben venir a reunirse con ella, y como si volvieran a brotar salen de nuevo pequeñas y adorables– sonríe algo emocionado

– ¿Adorables?– duda Yon sacudiéndose los restos de baba del cabello

– Sí, bueno… míralas, lucen tan felices– responde el naranja algo avergonzado

– Entonces ¿todas son plantas?– cuestiona Chad incrédulo

– Sí– Duar no luce muy interesado en contestar tanto como en ver el lugar

– ¿Para qué nos querían aventar ahí dentro?– duda Ci mirando a Ega, que parece notarlo e incluso se le acerca

– Lo siento ¿tardamos mucho?– se disculpa con la pequeña azafrán aplacando un poco su cabello, la menor sonríe levemente resaltando las pequeñas marcas que brotan en sus mejillas

– Querían que tomáramos su lugar– exhala 274 mirando atrás, el árbol que era y es Tiara está completamente inmóvil, por un segundo piensa en la otra chica, la que cayó cerca del campo, mira ahí buscándola aunque como lo supuso otro pequeño arbolillo crece ahí, distinguiéndose de entre el resto, que altos y tersos son cubiertos por floridas enredaderas que los abrazan

– Sí, lo sé– exhala Uno con cierto pesar, según el rubio

– Un par nos atajó en el bosque pero no están hechas para luchar y solo aceleraron su proceso– agrega el blanco, mirando a las pequeñas “adolescentes”

– Se volvió árbol frente nosotros– murmura el británico

– Genial– sonríe Yon algo anticlimática, como siempre

– ¿Todos son “adultos”?– pregunta Chad en voz alta, mirando la espesa selva incrédulo o algo así, no está seguro

– Parece que sí, los informes no son muy específicos pero creo que es como un tabú– responde Uno tomando su mano, Chad traga saliva sorprendido, atónito y ruborizado

– ¿Dónde está tu guante?– cuestiona el menor y él busca a su alrededor nerviosamente

– ¿Y Got o Fatthe? ¿Las aventaron ahí?– duda Aelo mirando al grupo de niñas volver corriendo demasiado emocionadas

– Espero que no– musita Ega serio o afligido mirando pasar al nutrido grupo de niñas, entre las cuales resaltan dos pequeñas con el cabello brillante y húmedo, su piel luce demasiado limpia y clara sin embargo lo más llamativo es que son las más chicas del grupo, lucen demasiado pequeñas como de uno o dos años, aunque para Chad es raro ver a niñas tan chicas y delgadas caminar tan correctamente, sin tambalearse, extrañamente cuando pasan frente ellos lo miran asombradas, demasiado, como si fuera la primera vez que los vieran

– No creo que nos recuerden, fuimos solo unos segundos para ellas– agrega pasando de ellas y enfocándose en el entorno

– ¿Dónde están sus armas?– cuestiona volteando sutilmente, Aelo exhala pesadamente mirando el revuelto campo yendo a buscarla

– Tire la mía allá, pero está cubierta de esa cosa ¿Por qué rayos me cubrió solo a mí? ¿Qué es?– se queja la roja escandalosamente

– Es savia clara, sirve para limpiar– responde Duar algo divertido

– Tal vez mamá pensó que te faltaba un baño– ríe el azul corriendo por el campo

– Ya verás que a ti también– grita ella corriendo por su arma o tras él, Chad no sabe aunque sonríe caminando bastante detrás de las niñas esperando volver a la nave

– Vamos a la base– indica Ega adelantándose

– Entonces ¿ganamos?– duda Ci, levantando su arma de donde las niñas la dejaron caer

– No era cuestión de ganar, solo no perdimos– responde el blanco casi esperándola

– Prefiero ganar– responde Yon cargando una de sus armas demasiado risueña al volver, 274 no entiende porque lo mira tanto hasta que Uno lo suelta

– Parece que estás bien– sonríe el británico acomodando sus lentes

– Seguro lo está– ríe la peli violeta aventándole su guante al rubio, él lo atrapa nervioso

– Gracias– les dice ambos, pues claramente el menor le ha estado analizando sin que él lo notara, está por ponerse el guante yendo al último, como protección o algo así, pero mira de nuevo su mano, la forma en que Uno lo sujetó fue tan suave que con la sensación del guante olvido que lo tomaba de la mano y eso le molesta.

Todo el camino a la base no se lo ha sacado de la cabeza, no para de pensarlo, no le interesa ver qué hacen las aldeanas y apenas puede prestar atención a la explicación de Duar, sin embargo el resto del equipo tampoco parece muy interesado, Yon sigue empeñada en sacarse cualquier resto de la savia, sin bañarse claro, mientras Uno cura los rasguños de Ci, siendo temporalmente el encargado médico, eso llama mucho la atención de Chad ya que él mismo hizo esas labores al entrar en el KND pero es extraño ver lo gentil que es el chico y lo mucho que batalla con la pequeña, que apenas se deja curar

– El análisis tardará otro más, ya que movimos la nave– Duar suena disgustado aunque el capitán parece crisparse

– Vale, ¿Cuánto más?– cuestiona al blanco

– Hasta que manden a alguien– responde el niño, casi incómodo, 274 ya lo había supuesto desde que no hallaron rastros de los agentes encargados, sin embargo eso no es lo que le “inquieta” cuando mira a Uno preguntando datos técnicos sobre lo sucedido, no puede prestar atención a las explicaciones pero ya leerá los informes después ahora solo sigue al menor con la mirada, atentamente, oye su voz seria y segura como siempre que habla, sigue confundido porque por más que lo piensa no encuentra el instante en que empezó a sentirse así ¿Cuándo lo conoció de recluta? O ¿En las largas horas de trabajo en sus pocas visitas a la base lunar? tal vez fue un poco de todo, justo ahora no cambia nada el saberlo, su corazón late emocionado mientras lo mira, deseando gritar lo que siente y es que su confusión no viene por no lograr definirlo, no, ahora está seguro, aunque no sabe cómo decirlo.

Se hace una idea sobre cómo es Uno, todos esos años de verlo siendo el líder supremo y los meses de infiltrado le habían facilitado comprender lo tímido que es el chico ante las situaciones emocionales, tiene el don del liderazgo y sabe ser buen amigo pero eso no le facilita el decírselo, tiene que admitirlo, tiene miedo y no es por ser rechazado, no, bueno solo un poco, le preocupa que cambie su trato o el del equipo, sabe que es el miembro extra, que Número Infinito los puso juntos porque hacen buen equipo y tal vez por falta de opciones pero Uno llegó antes y luce bien acoplado, así que si lo hace sentir incómodo de alguna manera que afecte el trabajo del grupo Ega no dudará en pedir su cambio, Ega, de alguna manera siempre que esta con Nigel ese pequeño “niño unicornio” viene o los interrumpe y aunque él quisiera molestarse con ese “cara de nada” termina haciéndolo con Uno, que siempre acepta sonriente y animado las órdenes, no quiere seguir alejado del británico, ya no podría, incluso como recluta del GKND lo buscaba continuamente entre los entrenamientos, entonces solo verlo le hacía sentir mejor, siempre creyó que le gustaba verlo cansado y encarando sus carencias ante el resto de especies pero no, en ese momento con Tiara mientras ella tomaba su mano su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, no paraba de pensar en Uno, deseaba estar viendo sus ojos, tomar su mano y oír su voz, esa alegre risa que le oye cuando entrena con Yon o Ci, o esa intensa atención que muestra con Duar o Aelo, comprende que ambos son sus superiores y por eso lo entiende, sus ansias de aprender, las ganas de involucrarse, él también lo siente sin embargo no le gusta del todo su trato cuando está con Ega, en el momento que Tiara los menciono “jugando” todo él tembló alterado, no porque ella insinuaba algo, aún duda que ella entendiera algo así, fue por su propia mente, la simple idea de imaginarlos lo puso celoso sin embargo mirándolos ahora nota esa actitud lejana que el blanco tiene con todos, aunque a veces parece tener una clase de ternura hacia Uno, distraído en sus pensamientos apenas capta cuando los chicos van cada uno por su lado entonces aprovechando esa momentánea calma va al menor

– ¿Irás a la B.E.E?– pregunta sonriente tras él

– Sí, bueno, quiero vigilar un poco, aun me preocupan las niñas afuera– responde Uno deteniéndose

– No lucen peligrosas pero te acompaño– sonríe Chad aventándose por la resbaladilla para adelantarse

– Tampoco lo parecían antes– contesta el menor lanzándose después, el mayor espera al lado del amarillo tobogán algo animado aunque pensándolo bien duda, si lucían sospechosas pero obvio no todas estaban en ese desconocido plan, nervioso nota a Uno de pie al borde de la resbaladilla totalmente atento a él, casi desconcertado, no puede evitar darle la razón, es cierto que bajó un poco la guardia con Tiara y tal vez eso los llevó a todo sin embargo el menor sonríe notándolo apenado

– Vamos, antes que se levante el siguiente sol– señala para salir en cambio Chad lo detiene del brazo

– Lo siento– exclama sorprendiéndolo, tal vez ahora no son ni siquiera amigos o algo más pero aún si no fue así siente que lo ha decepcionado

– No tienes porqué disculparte, de hecho lamento que tardáramos tanto en volver pero Duar…– intenta explicar el menor sin embargo él no lo deja explicar

– Gracias por ayudarme– contesta rápidamente, temeroso, no por decirlo, es por lo que le seguirá

– Tú me salvaste antes, somos compañeros ¿cierto?– sonríe Uno y Chad tiembla inclinándose rozando sus labios para callarlo

– Tengo que decírtelo pero…– duda un instante mirándolo nervioso, manteniendo sus dedos desnudos sobre los pequeños labios de Nigel, prepara su corazón porque… diablos, hace poco creía estar interesado en una chica pero mirándolo se queda atónito, su tersa y clara piel luce hermosa con el leve rubor en las mejillas demasiado rosadas que lo incitan a quitarle los lentes suavemente, y ahí están sus perfectos ojos azul intenso, brillantes y perfectos que parecen el mismo mar instándolo a sumergirse

– Hey– se queja Uno intentando recuperarlos sin embargo se queda mirando a Chad, tan dulce y fijamente que el mayor manda a volar a sus dudas tomando su hombro decidido, emocionado y completamente inmerso en Nigel, entonces la compuerta al frente se abre abruptamente sorprendiéndolos, el menor se suelta entrando en guardia rápidamente mientras 274 intenta asimilar que pasa, tras la compuerta un par de galácticos índigo discuten amistosamente asombrándose de ver al dúo de grises

– ¿Quiénes rayos son ustedes?– pregunta la gelatinosa verde, incrédula tal vez

– Número Uno, galáctico rango gris– se cuadra el menor de los terrestres pidiendo sutilmente sus lentes de vuelta

– Soy 274, rango gris– responde el rubio mucho más relajado poniéndole el mismo los lentes al ruborizado menor

– Número Got ¿Y Fatte?– cuestiona Aelo corriendo desde la resbaladilla

– Genial, están bien– sonríe Ci tras el capitán pero para mirándolas fijamente

– ¿Son plantas?– duda examinándolas de arriba abajo

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué hacen aquí?– pregunta la obscura niña de robusta complexión y claro ojo único, su molestia parece enfocarse en el azul

– Seguimos su señal de emergencia– responde el menor de cabello celeste

– ¿Emergencia?– duda la inconstante gelatinosa

– Ah, lo siento, olvide apagarla– recuerda de inmediato expresándoselo a su compañera

– Entonces ¿no las devoro el árbol?– duda Ci y ellas la miran primero sorprendidas y luego molestas

– ¿Dónde estaban? Pensábamos… ¿Dónde fueron?– claramente la paciencia del azul se acaba

– Fuimos por botanas– Fatte, la robusta Tauriana le enseña las bolsas de golosinas al niño que incrédulo mira a la otra

– Fueron por dulces– Aelo respira intentando no estallar

– Dejaron una señal de emergencia prendida y fueron por dulces– gritan al fin Uno y su capitán tan impactados como molestos

– Era una emergencia– refuta Got volviendo a guardarlas en su interior

– Hey, ustedes tienen un rango inferior ¿creen que pueden regañarnos?– gruñe Fatte encarando a ambos mucho mayor y amenazante

– Ellos no, pero yo sí– responde Ega, bajando por la plataforma, entonces es claro para Chad que el niño unicornio también puede expresar emociones

– Número Ega– se aterran ambas índigo alineándose al instante

– Lo siento, pero la tienda está a seis planetas– se excusa Got cayendo en cuenta en esas mangas rojas que se sujetan al cuello del blanco

– Espera, si Ega está aquí, entonces... ¿son el equipo Supr?– duda Fatte mirando a los chicos

– Sí, exacto– responde Yon soltándose abruptamente del mayor, cayendo de pie y saliendo frente las cada vez más aterradas chicas

– Quiero todos los informes faltantes antes de que partamos– ordena el blanco adelantándose a la salida

– Y nos vamos en veinte minutos– agrega al dejar la base

– ¿Eh?– se quejan ellas volteando a verlo, pálidas y pasmadas

– Genial, reportemos esto y salgamos de aquí– sonríe Aelo algo ilusionado

– ¿Qué estación es la más cercana?– pregunta bastante alegre Ci a Uno mientras ambos avanzan a la salida, Uno parece buscar las estaciones en la información de sus lentes mientras salen de la nave

– Parece que la estación más cercana es Faren– responde el británico a la pequeña azafrán que al oírlo aplaude emocionada

– Genial, me encantan sus molinos– ríe la pequeña aunque ambos mayores dudan de lo que ha dicho siendo el más joven quien hasta revisa su traductor sin embargo la azafrán corre hacia el módulo donde Aelo luce bastante ansioso por salir de ahí

– Hey– reclaman Got y Fatte mirándolos ignorarlas, sin importarles darles más explicaciones o ayuda, olvidando a Yon detrás de ellas

– Hoy paso algo muuuy divertido ¿quieren oírlo?– pregunta la peli violeta llamando su atención, sonriendo demasiado para el gusto de ambas.

– Espera ¿no será peligroso dejarlas solas? No creo que la base deba estar dentro del planeta ¿y si ellas lo vuelven a intentar? – cuestiona Uno mirando al blanco y después a Chad

–Ahí tienes un buen punto– sonríe Aelo pensándolo

–Anótenlo en sus informes, junto con cualquier idea o duda– contesta Ega con su táctil entre manos

–Sí, señor– contestan los grises al unísono

– ¡Ah!– exclama Uno volteándose rápidamente hacia el mayor sorprendiéndolo

– ¿Qué tenías que decirme?– pregunta alegre e interesado, Chad duda tímidamente mirando atrás, Duar viene desde la base bastante contento enseñándoles un par de piezas nuevas para su “laboratorio”

– Primero salgamos de este planeta– responde al fin el rubio pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del menor, abrazándolo suavemente, hoy ha sido un día agitado y tal vez es ingenuo de su parte, no lo sabe, pero quiere decírselo en privado y darle tiempo de pensar la respuesta además por lo que ve ellos al igual que él desean salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Les dejo un dibujito de la “terrible” Tiara (Autor: Alphabetical/Color: Letthe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que cada vez soy peor escribiendo… o(TヘTo)  
> Por razones de narrativa omití el punto de vista del resto pero creo que es un relato comprensible y la falta de explicación le permite a uno deducir que pasó, no sé, ya saben acepto comentarios y sugerencias (♡μ_μ)


End file.
